Am I Worth It
by Beautiful-Boy-Love
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Love. Harry and Draco have finally gotten together but Harry's still prone to deep and destructive bouts of depression. Can Draco heal him in time for the final face off of him and Voldemort or will Harry lose it. DMHP angsty
1. Default Chapter

Sorry it took so long. This is not yet betad. But I did check it rigorously before posting it. Hope you enjoy and as always Review. So here it is. On with the fic!

Am I Worth It?

Chapter 1

Room of Requirement

_Its been three months now. Draco has been so patient with me. See though I've willingly bonded myself to him I am not yet ready to give him an heir. I want to oh how I long for it. Yet the ghosts of my past and monsters from my future bar me from doing so. _

_Day by day the threat of Voldemort grows closer. I can feel the pressure of his vile presence pushing down on me. Sucking from me the very life I give to Draco through my blood._

_I enjoy it here. It is peaceful. No one wants me to save the world. None are pushing at me, looking up to me, depending on me. I'd tell them if I could. Tell them that I couldn't. It's too hard ,I'LL FAIL! No, I can't do that. That would be to rob them of their hope. They have so little of it already. It would be a heinous crime._

Growing restless Harry gently pulled out of Draco's arms and made his way over to the window.

_If only the world were as wonderful a place as it appeared in the dawn with the rising of the sun. It's golden rays spill over the lush shoots of grass giving it an unearthly glow. If only I wasn't soo dirty. If I were clean the sun would illuminate my soul. It dose not. I an used, bruised, abused. I've hated myself, pierced my own skin, been a sexual toy for years on end., watched close friends and family die round me. _

_Draco, yes he is the embodiment of all that is good in me, if ever such a thing existed. He loves me truly I know. Though I could never fathom why. I wish I could see in myself what he sees in me. He must see something wonderful, something beautiful, pure. _

_Yet all I see when I look into the mirror is a WHORE! A young abused child with no future. I can barely stand up on my own two feet let alone defeat a Draklord! Merlin,..HELP ME!_

Harry leaned his head against the window. Silently tears began falling down his porcelain face.

Draco's POV

_He's doing it again. I an feel the depression settling around him. He feels so worthless, but that is a lie. He is worth the world to me. I know he wishes to give me an heir, but I will not press him. I'll gladly wait until he is ready. We have all eternity. Yet along with many other things he blames himself. I wish to help him, to lift him from the mire in which his soul is now bound. No matter how I try he carry's his burden alone. He doesn't wish to cause me any trouble. _

_What he doesn't know is it hurts me to be excluded even from this difficult part of his life. I want more than his blood, and body. I want every part of him. Not just the Gryffindor Golden Boy. What makes him fear, hurt, love, hate. I hunger and soon I must feed. Harry loves it when I feed._

Regular POV

Good morning precious Draco sent wrapping his arms round Harry's waist and dragging his cold tongue across his collar bone. Shaken from his thoughts Harry readily relaxed against the young Vampire.

_I love you_ he breathed sighing in beautific contentment.

Why do you do this to yourself?

_Do what?_

It's not your fault Harry please let me help you! Draco pleaded as he continued the long sensual lapping movements of his tongue.

_I..ooooh..c.c..can't think when you…stop it! .. do ..that_ Harry replied shivering.

Sorry I can't help it I love pleasuring you.Draco answered.

_Hmm I couldn't disagree. Harry answered closing his eyes in sweet surrender._ _Bite me already._

As you wish love. Draco answered . His beloved blood was so very sweet, potent, it filled him with warmth and strength.

Harry loved it when Draco fed from him. He loved the sensation of his blood rushing from his body, delicately harvested by the awesome sreature who dared to love him despite his life experiences.

I love you.

_I know._

When'd you become so cocky?

_Since I met you._

Point

"Seriously though Harry you can't possibly do this alone. Let me help you. If you keep going on like this you'll burn yourself out.," Draco pleaded gently kneading Harry's shoulders.

"It's not your problem Dray. I don't want you getting hurt. Can't you understand that,"Harry sighed. They'd been through this many times before.

"But I want, not need to help you. It kills me to see you like this.,"Draco whispered.

"Why should it effect you? Voldemort's not after your soul.

"Because Harry you're part of me. Your blood flows through my veins. You are the other half of my soul. If you're suffering, I'm suffering, if you fail, I fail and so on and so forth," Draco explained.

" I'm sorry I never looked at it that way before. It's just that I'm so tired of hurting people that I'd do anything to prevent it," Harry replied.

"It's all right Harry I understand. C'mon now we've got to go to potions," Draco said.

"Awwww, do we have to," Harry wined burying his head into Draco's shoulder.

"Yes besides you should do a whole lot better now that you've been an avid pupil of mine for sometime now.

"Since when have you been such a self-righteous prick," Harry asked lifting his head and looking him in the eyes.

"Since like ever," Draco replied quirking an eyebrow. Swiftly he leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his own.

_Point _Harry sent surrendering once again to the onslaught of Draco's talented tongue.


	2. Questions

Authors Note: Bit weak on the Reviews People but I love you anyway. Here's chapter 2. Oh and I refuse to update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter. If you want me to reply to your review include your e-mail address in your commen and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Well that's enoug of this drivvel on with the fic.

Chapter 2: Questions

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry was just about to slip out and meet Draco for lunch, when Ron confronted him. "Where ya goin' mate? Haven't seen you around in a while," Ron commented calmly staring at his friend.

"I, uh, no where really. I was just going out for a walk, now so if you'll excuse me," Harry replied.

"Hey, I'll walk with you," Ron said throwing his cloak over his shoulders.

"No! I, uh, kind of wanted to go alone. If you know what I mean," Harry answered edging towards the door.

"Oh, well you know, Harry, you've been doing that an awful lot lately. What's up? You only walk if there's something bothering you," Ron reasoned stepping closer to his friend.

_Oh! I've got to go. I'm already late_, Harry thought. "Uh, well Ron, you know how it is. Just everything. The war's going to end soon, I'm just not sure that I'm prepared for it, that's all," Harry said.

"Well, all right mate, go take your walk, but I think we need to talk when you get back," Ron answered.

"Sure thing Ron," Harry replied, ducking out of the portrait hole.

"Hey, Ron? Did Harry leave again?" Hermione asked, stepping out from behind the bookcase.

"Yeah, he seemed in a hurry for someone who's just going to take a walk," Ron murmured.

**Quidditch Pitch**

"What took you so long!" Draco hissed, dropping from the post and throwing his arms round Harry's waist.

"Ron and Hermione, they kept asking questions. I think they might suspect something," Harry answered.

"Oh! Well, come on then let's go. I'm starving," Draco whined.

"Every time you're starving, I get bit!" Harry teased.

"Yeah? I don't hear you complaining," Draco purred, languidly tasting the flesh on Harry's collar bone.(A/N: Just if you're wondering the whole neck licking thing is my absolute favorite!)

"N-ne-never said I was," Harry shuddered.

"You're so cute," Draco chuckled.

"Cute! Now, you've gone too far," teased Harry, wriggling out of Draco's grasp.

"Hey!" Draco complained at the loss of his mate between his arms.

"Catch me if you can!" Harry taunted, turning round and running for the lake.

As if I couldn't Draco thought tapping into his Vampiric speed.

"Nu ah! You're not getting to me that easily. Accio Firebolt," Harry breathed, lifting off the ground on his broom, Harry streaked across the field, parting the grass before him.

"Cheater!" called Draco; leather-like wings sprouting from his back.

"Nu-uh, just evening the odds a little bit. I _am_ a mere mortal after all," Harry called over his shoulder.

"Prat!"

"Bite me!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Draco replied sailing after his mate. Harry was teasing him now. He would allow Draco to get within arms reach, and then pick up speed and be off again, laughing all the while.

"I'll get you, Potter!" Draco challenged as Harry streaked off yet again.

"Oh! Sod off, Malfoy," Harry answered shooting a glance beneath his left arm_. Draco looks sexy like that_, Harry mused commanding more speed into his broom.

**The Lake Near the Womping Willow**

"Harry's hiding something from us, I know it," Hermione sighed, sitting down on the cool soft grass.

"Yes, I know Hermione, but I'm sure Harry will tell us what's going on when he's ready," Ron answered, gingerly setting himself behind her.

"That's just it! I don't think he plans on telling us anything at all," Hermione sighed, lying gently against Ron.

"Yes, well, let's worry about Harry later, hmmm?" Ron asked, stroking Hermione's bushy locks.

"Kay," she murmured relaxing into Ron's embrace.

Heedless of Ron and Hermione's presence by the womping willow, Harry and Draco resumed their game of cat and mouse.

"I grow tired of this, Harold. Soon my teeth shall be at your neck," Draco bantered, soaring after the still laughing Boy-Who-Lived.

"Don't be so hasty Draconius. This race has only just begun," Harry returned, diving brashly into the limbs of the womping willow.

Harry! What are you doing? Draco sent truly alarmed.

_What's the matter Malfoy? Scared?_ Harry sent back.

Not on your life Draco replied following, though with a moment's hesitation. Struck dumb by the scene before them, Ron and Hermione watched.

_Draco Malfoy's a Vampire_? Hermione wondered. Spouting meaningless insults, the pair burst out the other side of the womping willow.

"Prat!"

"Wanker!"

"Prick!"

"Prude!"

"Bloody Yankee!"

"Bloody Puritan!"

"Tow Head!"

"Mudblood!"  
The words echoed across the field. Eyes widening in shock, Hermione looked on as Draco tackled Harry, and they both fell to the ground.

"Ron, come on! Draco's attacking Harry, we've got to do something!"

"But 'Mione, he's a Vampire!" Ron answered.

"And he's attacking you're best friend! Ronald Weasley, we are going and that's that!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yards away Harry and Draco were reveling in the chase.

"You know, all this flying around makes me hungry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, pinning him to the ground.

"Everything makes you hungry!" Harry gasped in answer, wriggling beneath his touch.

Makes me hot, too! Draco sent, kneeling down and attacking the sensitive flesh around Harry's collarbone yet again.

_Mmmmm… keep that up, and you might get lucky,_ Harry answered.

"Malfoy! Leave my friend alone," Ron commanded, stomping up to the pair.

"If you do not, I will be forced to take action!" Hermione added, striding up behind the youngest male Weasley. Quirking an eyebrow at Harry, Draco sent, What should I do?

_They may as well know now, rather than later_. Harry sighed, pulling himself off of the ground.

"Umm, 'Mione, there's something you should know," Harry said stepping in front of Draco.

"What? Harry, he attacked you. He was going to suck your blood!" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"I know that, though he didn't attack me. It was more like a tackle really," Harry replied.

"I don't understand, mate. What's this all about?" Ron questioned.

"Let me give it to you in laymen's terms Weasle…err…Weasley," Draco amended at the stern look Harry shot him. "I am a Vampire, and Harry's my mate….."

Dun dun dun


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

"Harry?" Hermione asked gazing at him questioningly.

"It's true Hermione. I am Draco's mate," Harry answered.

"Malfoy! You're Malfoy's mate?" Ron said angered and confused.

"Yes Ron," Harry replied. Hermione in better spirits than the speechless redhead excitingly inquired, "Have you bonded yet?"

"Uh..um..urr, ya see,"

"Yes! Miss Granger we have!" Malfoy answered over Harry fumbling.

"Don't tell me you're happy about this, Hermione. It's bloody Draco Malfoy we're talking about not Dean Thomas!" Ron interjected regaining his ability to speak.

"Well, no not totally, but can't you see that Draco makes him happy?" Hermione reasoned with the infuriated red head.

"Happy! HAPPY? Monie he's ridiculed, bullied, and tortured us for years. Not DAYS, YEARS!" Turning to Harry, he continued, "How could you? How dare you! I'm sorry Harry, but I just can't." With that, Ron stormed off into the castle, leaving behind a hurt Harry and a flabbergasted Hermione.

"Don't worry about him, Harry. He'll come around," Hermione said walking after the now seething red head.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked the smaller boy.

"I...I just want to be left alone for a while all right?" Harry whispered.

"Fine. Just don't do anything rash, okay?" Draco counseled, fearing for his mate's state of mind.

"Sure Draco," he replied striding into the castle. Gazing fondly at his retreating back Draco inwardly seethed. You will pay for this Weasel. You will PAY!

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Ron! How could you? Harry's your friend," Hermione asked, appalled at the redhead's adamant position.

"Have you forgotten? Have you! The insults, pranks, unrequited HATRED! He called you a mudblood Monie, to your face!" Ron answered.

"No Ron, I haven't forgotten. It's just that Vampires are rather jealous creatures. I kind of understand why he's been acting the way he has."

"Understand? You think you might UNDERSTAND!" Ron hissed.

"Yes, I can. You see, Harry refused him first year. Therefore, he saw us as competition. Being a Slytherin, he believed that by insulting us, Harry would realize that he was better. Twisted morals, true, but no less, that was his train of thought," Hermione explained.

"Well…well I just can't forgive him," Ron huffed.

"But Ron, what about Harry? He's your best friend?"

"He ceased being my friend when he started running with Malfoy. He betrayed me! Not only that, but in the worst way! He fell in love with my enemy!" Ron said stomping up into the boys' dormitory.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed.

**Dinner Great Hall**

Hermione and Ron were enjoying a nice quiet dinner when a shadow fell over their plates. "What do you want Ferret?" Ron growled.

Flinching at the nickname, Draco replied, "I wanted to speak with Granger, if you don't mind Weasley."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, knowing Draco would only approach them if something happened to Harry.  
"It's Harry. Harry's missing, I haven't seen him all day," Draco said.

"What do you mean? We left him with you," Ron sneered.

"Well, after your little display by the lake, he wanted to be left alone!" Draco snarled.

"Probably realized what a loser you are, and decided to break up with you," Ron said.

"Don't bet on it!" spat Draco.

"BOYS! Stop it. The important thing is that we find Harry," Hermione said.

"We've got to hurry before he dose something rash!" Uh-oh, they didn't know Draco though catching a glimpse of a confused look, as it flashed across Hermione's face.

"What do you mean by rash?" Inquired Hermione, her curiosity clearly peaked.

"I uh well that is – _shit_! I can't tell you. Just know that we have to find him, and find him quickly," Draco answered.  
"Fine, I'll let it go for now. Ron! Are you coming?" Hermione asked of the up to now silent red head.

"No, Harry's no longer a friend of mine. He's a traitor!" Ron answered stabbing at his peas.

"He could be in trouble Ron! You can't destroy a friendship in one day and over a Malfoy no less!" Hermione cried.

"I resent that," Draco sniffed.

"SHUTUP!" Hermione spat.

"Sorry Monie. I just can't forgive him either," Ron whispered.

"Fine! C'mon Draco, lets go. Oh!" Hermione said, turning back to Ron. "Yeah, and just so you know, we are through," she hissed into his ear.

Nodding sullenly, Ron strode out of the great hall and towards the Quidditch pitch.

**Astronomy Tower**

The knife flashed like a small beacon as Harry sent it tumbling end over end through the air once more. _Ron I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you; it's just that Draco makes me happy._ Harry sighed, the handle of the knife snuggly settled into his palm once more. Just one shallow cut and his pain would be relieved. It would be so simple.

**Go on you filthy maggot it's all you're good for anyway, no wait you're a pretty sweet fuck too.**

_No, I promised Draco I'd stop_

**Is Draco here? C'mon, he doesn't really understand.**  
_He wants to help me._

**Help you? Yeah right, he's immortal remember? You're nothing more than a bed warmer, and all you can drink buffet.**

_No, that's not true! Draco loves me. I'm his mate._

**Mate, lover, companion, they all mean the same thing…WHORE!**

_Oh, Merlin, Oh, Merlin! Please help me. _Harry opened his eyes, his vision blurred by angry, desperate tears. Upon his hands, the dagger glinted invitingly.

**Yes, that's it. You need this, remember? Weak little kitten… Oliver said that remember… Your love KILLED HIM remember? **  
_No! Lies, lies, its all lies. _Harry feebly rebuffed, his self-control waning.

**Weak little kitten, Whore! Freak, traitor, fork tongue, you have nothing but this. Nothing but the reality of the pain you bring to yourself.**  
_I…I...I_ Harry began to tremble. Tears streaming down his face in trickling rivers. Gently he pressed cool metal of the blade to his skin. Loving, and yet hating the sensation he knew would soon come if he pulled back on the deep mahogany handle of the blade against his skin.

"Stop! Harry, please don't." Suddenly Harry felt a cool set of hands covering his own.

"Draco?" Silently he nodded, tears filling his silver eyes at Harry's state.

"Let it go, Harry. You don't have to do it. You're… you're better than, than this," Draco's breath caught. He began to cry. Vampire Draconius Lucien Malfoy cried, pulling Harry's shaking frame to himself.  
_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Don't ever scare me like that again.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… Would you kiss me?"

"Why wouldn't I kiss you?" Draco asked.

"Cause - I'm not worth it." Leaning foreword, Draco closed his lips over Harry's, holding him as close to himself as possible, as if afraid he'd disappear.

You're worth it Harry. You are. Conjuring a bed, Draco carried the exhausted Gryffindor over and nestled him under the covers. Lightly placing a kiss on Harry's forehead, he whispered into his ear, "You're worth it, Harry. You are."

Lying down, he drifted into sleep. Harry snuggled into the taught stomach of the Slytherin. Before sleep claimed him, he wondered softly aloud, "Am I?"


	4. Trial Run

Hello again. Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to get it so I can update once a week. We'll just have to waut and see if that happens. Well read and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Trial Run

Gryffindor Common Room

"Ron! Ron, come on. Let's talk about this. Please? Stop ignoring me already," Harry pleaded at the adamant red head.

"Why? Why should I talk to a traitor like you?" Ron hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because you deserve to know the truth about it," Harry answered.

"Truth? What truth?" Ron asked.

"The truth about me, and thanks to Draco, I am recovering from it. Slowly and surely to be sure, but a recovery nonetheless," Harry answered, daring to take two steps closer to the furious red head.

"Recovering? Recovering from what?" Ron asked, his curiosity taking precedence over his anger.

"Well…uh, lets just say the situation at the Dursleys' was far worse than you were led to believe," Harry whispered.

"They were beating and starving you. How could it have possibly gotten worse?" Ron questioned.

Voice shaking, Harry continued. "I…well, Uncle Vernon, he…he raped me," Harry answered, tightly wrapping his arms around himself and turning his back to Ron's shocked face.

"What? When?" Ron asked, incredulous at how little he knew of his friend's life.

"Since…since I was eight years old," breathed Harry, now staring up at the ceiling in an effort to forestall the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Since - What? Harry! Why didn't you tell me? Mum and I would have gotten custody of you. You shouldn't have had to go through that," Ron replied feeling a small measure of shame at his current behavior.

"I was afraid, Ron. Terrified of what you'd think of me. That you'd think I was a freak and uh…uh," Harry stuttered, the last word jamming painfully in his throat.

Now thoroughly ashamed of himself Ron quietly, gently, prompted the small boy to continue. "A what, Harry? Think you were a what?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Harry whispered, "A whore."

"A what? Harry, why would you believe that of us? Don't you trust me?" Ron asked.

"You were awfully quick to name me a traitor, Ron," Harry answered, turning around to face him once more.

"I - well that's different. That's Malfoy. He has nothing to do with this," Ron reasoned.

"No Ron! He has everything to do with this. He's the reason I'm still alive today,"

"Alive? You almost died? How? When?" Ron questioned, flabbergasted at the mere thought of loosing his best friend.

"See…I – well, we'll talk about that later. All you need to know now is that I love Draco, and he loves me."

"He's right, you know. I really do love him," Draco said appearing out of thin air.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Ron, Draco um... please d-don't," Harry tried to interject.

"Stay out of this, Harry! This is between me and ferret boy here," Ron seethed.

"Ferret? Well then, I suppose it's only fair that I call you Weasel then eh, Weasley?" Draco growled, pulling back full pink lips and bearing his canines.

"Guys! Stop it," Harry pleaded, stepping in front of Ron.

"Why are you defending him? He hurt you," Draco hissed, shooting death glares at the boy behind his beloved.

"I hurt him? I HURT HIM? What about you, Malfoy? All theses years you've taunted and picked on us. You even learned to hit Harry right where it hurts. It was an exact science to you, and now he's running into your arms singing your praises? No! No way, not the Harry I know," Ron huffed stepping in front of the petite boy-who-lived.

"Ron, it's not like that I," Harry tried to explain.

"It's okay Harry. Look Weasley, it wasn't as easy for me to gain Harry's trust, as it seems. Believe me, I've paid the price," Draco answered wincing slightly in pained memory.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked glancing at Harry's pink face and Draco's slightly flushed cheeks.

"Well on the train ride over, I kinda sorta… well I uh," muttered Harry, still a bit embarrassed over the whole fiasco.

"He kneed me in the sweets Weasley," Draco drawled, trying but failing to keep the emotion from his voice.

Ron erupted into laughter. "Ha! Ha! Good one, mate. Ooops! I mean, uh, sorry 'bout that Malfoy," Ron tried to look properly and politely contrite, but he just couldn't keep the smile from his face. "So…did he getcha good?"

"Well, I did pass out," Draco grumbled.

"Really? Oh, Draco! I 'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I," Harry trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry about it. That time's passed. Besides, we Vampires regenerate quite efficiently," answered Draco. "Look Weasley, bottom line. Say anything you want about me, but don't leave Harry out of your life. You're like his brother. I deserve disdain. He doesn't," Malfoy said.

Ron heaved a huge sigh. "I'll give you a trial run, Malfoy. I still don't trust you, but Harry must see something in you."

"Thanks Ron, that really means a lot," Harry said.

"Hey Weasley," Draco called on his way to the portrait hole.

"Yeah?" Ron answered.

"The name's Draco. Just Draco." With that, he ducked out of the portrait and was gone. Soon after, Ron turned a thoughtful gaze on Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How'd Draco get in here anyway?" Ron questioned.

"I dunno. Must be a Vampire thing or something," Harry wondered aloud.

Girls Dormitory

Upon the bed nearest to the window lay a large volume. The title read 'The Evils of Vampires and Their Mates'. The page bookmarked was on a potion. A very unique potion specifically formulated for one thing and one thing only - to slay a Vampire of the first bloodline... A rushing wind blew through the open window, rustling the pages of the book as it circulated through the room that was trimmed in red and gold. On the inside cover was written: Property of: Hermione Granger….

A/N: Dum-da-dum-dum!


	5. The Sin of Mordoc

A/N: Srry about the Delay. I've had major writers block but I'm okay now. On with the fic!

Chapter 5: The Sin of Mordock

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down on the grass. _It just isn't fair. Draco has to put up with all this baggage. I want to help him for a change,_ Harry thought to himself. Lately, his Vampiric counterpart seemed distracted, as if something was wrong.

"Are you always this predictable?" asked Draco lightly setting himself behind the small boy.

" I'm not. You just know me, that's all," Harry answered, turning to look at him.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked finding the worry in his beloved's eyes.

After a period of silence, Draco answered, "There's a hunter here, now, at Hogwarts."

"A what? Hunter? What do you mean?" Harry asked, fear for the safety of his love apparent within his wide green eyes.

"Harry, there are those within the wizarding world who see vampires as heartless monsters. Many have formed factions and trained themselves in our ways of life, the reason being, to kill us in the end. We call them hunters," Draco explained.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his voice filled with awe.

"I can feel their auras. Hunters created certain potions to make themselves faster and stronger many years ago. The result was a mutation of what is known as blood fusion magic. In fact, the most effective factions even managed to cultivate blood from an actual born Vampire. Therefore, the smell of their magical aura is different," explained Draco.

_This is it! This is my chance to protect him!_ Harry thought, smiling silently, but his smile faded as worry claimed his heart. "They wouldn't dare attack on school grounds would they?" Harry inquired in alarm.

"No, I don't think so. Speaking of off school grounds…wanna go to Hogsmead next weekend?" Draco asked.

"Dray, we're all going to Hogsmead next weekend," Harry replied.

"No…you…well I mean did you…did you wanna go with me," Draco stuttered as an irrational nervousness crept up his spine.

"Oh! You mean as in a date?" Harry asked.

"Well…uh…yeah!" Draco said quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Okay, sure! What should we do in the meantime?" Harry asked, a feral gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," Draco whispered before capturing the petite Gryffindor's lips within his own.

Hogsmead Weekend 

Frantically, Draco Malfoy ran a fine-toothed comb through his silky platinum hair, nervously tying it in a neat ponytail, only to pull it out again with an impatient sigh. Compromising, Malfoy pulled up half his hair leaving the back down and a few strands framing his aristocratic face. Appraising himself in the mirror, he nodded at the black leather pants and cream tunic, which hung over them. The tie at the top was left partly loosened allowing a small measure of milky skin to shine through. He hoped Harry would like it.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was also checking and rechecking his appearance. His hair, now reaching down to his shoulders, was adorned with light honey blonde streaks. He decided to forgo the liner and makeup, as he wanted to appear open and somewhat vulnerable before his love. Draco always seemed to enjoy the natural look better. Around his hips sat the 'legendary' tight on hip, loose on leg bondage jeans that had first arisen Draco's jealousy, and now served to render him speechless. Finishing off the look Harry hooked a silver chain around his neck that sharply contrasted with the obsidian like leather trench which hung over a white tank t. He was nervous. _I hope Draco likes it…_

Womping Willow 

Draco nearly lost his breath as Harry emerged from the school. His mate really didn't know how beautiful a creature he truly was. Without the mask of makeup, Harry's skin glowed like the face of the moon. The half trench fell on his body in such a way as to accentuate the feminine curve of his hips, and he was hard pressed to suppress the sudden blood lust and arousal that had suddenly sprung upon him. God's be blessed who'd given him such a one of infinite beauty.

"You look beautiful," Draco breathed.

"So do you," Harry replied blushing softly, his cheeks warmly tinged with the hue of a pink rose.

"C'mon let's go," Draco said wrapping his strong arms about the small Gryffindor. Being mated to a Vampire certainly had its benefits.

Rosmerta's 

"What's going to happen after graduation?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, we'll probably purchase a flat, or we could travel if you like. The sky's the limit. Anything you want to do, you can pursue," Draco answered.

"You mean, you want to move in with me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, of course Harry. You are my mate, I couldn't bear being away from you," Draco said, casually scanning the menu. As a vampire, he wasn't particularly hungry for food, but he'd always been partial to Rosmerta's tea.

"What happens when I die? Will you just find another mate?" Harry asked in a small voice, laying his menu flat upon the table. He wasn't very hungry.

"Die? What do you mean die?" Draco asked slightly alarmed.

"Well, it's only natural right? I mean, I'm mortal and you're immortal," Harry replied, suddenly becoming very interested in the laced tablecloth.

"Harry… Harry look at me." Reluctantly Harry raised his head, and gazed warily into Draco's eyes.

"You are the only mate I want. The only mate I have, and besides you're immortal now, too. Didn't you know that?" Blushing furiously, Harry shook his head.

"How," Harry asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.  
"Well, when a vampire bonds with their chosen mate, there's a fusion of both souls, thus rendering their mates body as immortal as their own," Draco explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked.

"I assumed you knew," Draco replied bashfully.

"Oh! Well, ya know, I'm not too hungry sooo…why don't we walk around for a while?" Harry suggested.

"But Harry, you need to eat. You're skinny enough as it is," Draco said, giving Harry the once over.

"Yes, mother. I know. Look, I promise to grab something later. Now c'mon let's go," Harry said, jumping up from the table.

From the back of the store, two hazel eyes watched as the pair walked into the street. Now was their chance. There would not be another in a long while. Signaling a galleon under her table, the young woman walked out into the street. Her wand clutched tightly within her hand.

TBC… Ha! Just kidding!

Harry and Draco were walking down the cobblestone street in companionable silence, when Harry was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Harry!" Draco whirled around, and spotted Mad-Eye-Moody firmly holding the boy-who-lived tightly to him with one arm as the other hand covered his mouth muffling his cry for help.

"Let him go, mortal!" Malfoy growled.

"Don't move Malfoy. One more step, and you're finished," a voice sounded behind them.

"Granger, I should have known you'd strike at Hogsmead," Draco seethed.

"It's only natural. There are less familiar witness this way," Hermione answered. Then under her breath, she murmured 'Inferious'.

Wings quickly sprouted from Draco's back blocking the acidic attack, but not without burning them. Draco grimaced at the pain, but remained silent. He would not give this witch the pleasure of voicing his agony.

"What's your game? Can't you see my death will hurt Harry?" Draco reasoned, his only concern being his mate's quality of life.

"Oh, don't worry. We have a marvelous new potion for that. Not only will it take away his immortality, it will lay his mind bare to manipulation. I've always fancied the idea of marrying the boy-who-lived," Hermione said in a singsong voice.

"Bitch!" Draco hissed.

"Yes, I know. Now, shut up and die!" Hermione hissed, launching herself at Malfoy. Her hands were outstretched and the nails upon them were sharp, and they glinted maliciously at the young vampire.

_I knew it! Clyaxer blood_. Draco thought, flipping forward over the huntress' attack. Woefully, he was not fast enough, and her nails dug deep into his side. Having not yet fed, Draco was severely injured.

"I find Vampiric talons simply fascinating, don't you?" Hermione commented, lovingly brushing a hand across her nails. Helplessly, Harry looked on. He blinked; a solitary tear fell from his right eye.

**_No, no, no! I will not let this happen. I am not weak, I am not pathetic and I will not be manipulated!_** Harry thought. Deep within his psyche, a power awoke.

With a strangled yell, Moody let go, flinging himself away from the Gryffindor, his clothing smoking. Harry stood still eyes closed. Slowly, he opened them, his gaze settling upon Hermione.

"Your hatred has consumed you. He is not the one you seek."

Surprised, the girl answered, "What do you mean? He's a fanged monster! Of course, he is the one I seek. I hate them all, and someday we will destroy the entire race!" Hermione replied, trembling in righteous anger.

Unwaveringly, Harry answered, "The sin of Mordoc, should be paid by none other than himself!"

"What? How did you?" Hermione was at a loss for words.

Harry stole a glance at Draco. He was unconscious, and quickly losing blood. He had to act quickly. "Step aside Hermione."

"No! Don't you see it's my destiny to destroy him? Don't you see? He's deceived you!" Hermione yelled.

"No, you have been deceived. For the actions of one, you have damned an entire race," Harry calmly answered.

"I will not move, so you'll be forced to destroy me," she said hoping their past friendship would still his hand. Her once dear friend had no idea of the full extent of his power.

"Then you leave me no choice," Harry raised his hands, and fire shot from them, enveloping the young witch in flames. They wouldn't kill her, but she'd be out of commission for a while. As quickly as the power manifested, it left. Harry stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Draco…Draco please," Harry whispered.

"Harry? What happened?" Draco asked. Luckily, Hermione's claws weren't full of poison…this time. His wound had healed, but his blood count was still dangerously low.

"I…well, Hermione was hurting you, and then I got mad and…I…burned her," Harry answered, thoroughly bewildered.

"It's all right. She's not dead. Come on; let's go back to school.

**Room of Requirement**

"Harry, I need to feed," Draco sighed.

"I know," Harry answered from his position upon Draco's chest. He'd long since grown used to the silence found there. It was almost comforting.

"I don't have the strength to make it painless," Draco whispered.

"I know," Harry replied, tightly gripping Draco's hand. Slowly, Draco's fangs pierced the delicate skin. Desperately, he began to drink.

The pain was acute, but Harry would not cry out. Tears stung at the corners of his tightly scrunched eyes. Soon after he finished, Draco pulled Harry closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered wiping away the young boys tears.

"'S okay, it's not your fault," Harry answered, his voce hitching slightly.

"I love you," Draco sighed. He waited, but received no reply. "Harry?" Draco questioned. Looking down, he found his Gryffindor Golden Boy fast asleep against his chest.

Sleep well love….

TBC…


	6. I Need You

Hey guys! Long time no post I know. Well that's done with on with the fic! Oh yes and a very special thank you to my wonderful Beta reader Drakluvr. Without her this story wouldn't read as smoothly as it does.

Chapter 6: I Need You

Room of Requirement 

_It has been a week since the fateful Hogsmead weekend. Hermione still walks free because I wouldn't press charges. Though I don't like what she's done, she's still my friend. I just can't understand why she hates Draco so much. Of coarse she never used to attack him until he started seeing me. Am I cursed? Why are all those close to me hurt? WHY IS EVERYTHING MY FAULT! _Harry thought.

Stop…'snot your fault, Draco wearily sent.

You're supposed to be resting. Pomfrey may have been able to extract the poison from your blood, but you're still weakened.

Well, your self-depreciating thoughts woke me up.

Sorry, I'll go.

No! I mean, no. Please? Please, stay with me.

As long as you're sure 

" Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly believe you are cursed?"

"No!" Harry answered quickly, burrowing into the warm body of the blonde Adonis.

"Seriously Leo," Draco inquired gently, forcing the Gryffindor to look at him. Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears and deep self-hatred. Even now, he shamefully turned his gaze toward the sheets on the bed.

"Leo, it's not your fault," Draco said, stroking the thickened locks.

"I know," Harry whispered, eyes shut in guilt.

"Do you? Harry, do you really know?"

"Yes, I know," whimpered Harry.

" No, I don't think you do. None of this is your fault, Harry. You can't keep it all bottled inside forever! You're destroying yourself love," Draco implored, tightening his hold on the pale young man beside him.

Harry snapped. "And what, _exactly,_ do you expect me to do? How do you expect me to feel?" Harry yelled, tensing in the grasp of the young Vampire.

"You can grieve, Harry. You can, but it's not fair for you to have to carry around the deaths that have and are going to happen during this war," Draco reasoned.

" How can you say that? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, WHEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Harry growled, pulling out of Draco's grasp and standing beside the bed.

"Damn it! Then tell me, Harry, so I can understand! At least give me the chance to be wrong!" Draco hissed in exasperation and sadness at the sudden turn of events.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Harry whispered, the self-doubt and confusion glowing deep within his eyes.

"Because, I love you," Draco answered.  
"Why? I'm pale, short, thin, disturbed, troubled, and abused! I've been raped since I was eight years old! I can't even defend myself against a damned muggle! How the hell am I suppose to defeat Voldemort? Besides, Hermione never came after you until you started seeing me! I have brought you nothing but pain and baggage!" Harry growled, finally allowing his emotions to have free reign.

"I…I love it all, Harry. Your pale skin glows like the face of the moon. Your small stature makes you perfect for cuddling, and your lithe frame sends shivers through my being. Besides, I love protecting you. When you become scared, or depressed, or hurt, I love to wipe your tears and fears away. It makes my day when your face lights up in that shy smile of yours, and know I put it there. As for Hermione, it would have happened sooner or later. She's a slayer; I'm a vampire. It's just the way things are," Draco answered.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Harry asked as he turned to face the blonde vampire, sprawled across the large bed in the center of the room.

"Nothing. You're just luck I guess," Draco teased.

"Wanker!"

"Only every other day."

"I can't believe you!" Harry growled, his cheeks turning a rich rosy shade of pink.

"C'mere," Draco said pulling the lithe teen beneath him, urgently pressing Harry's lips against his own. The events of the day had been trying for the both of them. Due to a free day, Hermione saw fit to once again launch her attack campaign against Draco.

Flashback

"Harry?" Hermione meekly called.

Stiffening in surprise and caution, he answered, "Granger."

"Please Harry, look. I'm sorry. It's just…just my nature. Malfoy, as a Vampire, is my natural enemy. There's also the fact that I've had a bit of a crush on you, and that only made matters worse. Give me another chance. Harry, please? I promise to try and better control myself in the future," Hermione begged.

Shocked Harry simply gaped at her. "Well…I…urm…uh…"

"Please? Look, why don't we go by the room of requirement for some tea, hmmm? Then, we can have more of a candid conversation," Hermione said, malice quickly flaring up in her gentle hazel eyes. Harry, still caught in disbelief, missed it.

"Yeah…okay," he agreed.

Room of Requirement 

As Hermione prepared the tea, Harry glanced anxiously around the room. _I did agree to come here, can't remember why though. Sure, Hermione was my friend and all, but isn't this fraternizing with the enemy? I mea…_

"Sugar?" Hermione asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sure," he answered, distractedly accepting the proffered cup.

"So…Malfoy, he really makes you happy doesn't he," Hermione stated.

Caught off guard by the blunt question Harry stuttered. "W-well…y…yes. He's very nice to me, despite my past. He loves me unconditionally it seems. There's nothing I could ever do to make him hate, or leave me."

"Well, I'm glad you found true love, my friend. I'm just sorry it won't last," Hermione sighed.

"Not last? What do you me… ah!" Suddenly, sharp pain flared up in his temples.

"Hermione? wha? why?" Harry moaned.

"It's a forget-me-not potion. Currently it's erasing all your memories of Draco from your mind," she sighed again. _The Vampire should be here soon_.

_No, no! Draco! Draco, HELP_! Harry sent, battling the effects of the memory-altering potion.

"Monie, why? You…were…my…friend," Harry gasped as spasms of pain coursed through his body.  
"Sorry, Harry. Nothing personal. It's just my nature," she hissed into his ear.

"The…scorpion," Harry whispered referring to a muggle proverb.

"Exactly, my little fox. Exactly," she sneered. Suddenly, the door began to tremble. It cracked. Finally, it disintegrated with an explosive snap, revealing an enraged, young, platinum-blonde vampire.

Ice blue eyes glinting in unbridled hatred, he snarled, "What have you done, Granger?"

"Oh, nothing," Hermione sighed; releasing her now poisoned vampiric talons. "Just a little forget-me-not potion is all."

"Bitch! Let him go. Your quarrel is with me," Draco hissed, casting a glance at Harry, who was now curled tightly into a ball.

"Oh! _Malfoy_, such language. I hardly find that necessary," the bushy brunette hissed stepping closer to the enraged vampire.

"If that's the way you want it," Draco growled.

"No, Draco, this is the way it was _meant_ to be. ENGAURDE!" Hermione shrieked launching herself at the blonde. Unconcerned, Draco quickly pivoted on his left foot, deftly smacking her firmly upon her small back, and sent the witch flying into the far wall.

Thinking quickly, Hermione flipped so she'd hit the wall feet first. As soon as they connected, she once again propelled herself toward Malfoy.

Nonplused, Draco simply held up his hand and employing wandless magic, slammed the young witch into the floor. He swiftly flipped her over, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Isn't it about time you gave up this mad obsession of yours? Clearly, you've not gotten any where with it," Draco taunted.

Struggling futilely against the vampire above her, Granger gasped. "As… long as breath runs through my body, I shall seek your destruction."

"Draco," a soft moan sounded from behind them

"Harry," he whispered, slightly distracted. That was all the opening the slayer needed. Ripping one arm free, she quickly struck Draco in his side, digging her toxic nails deep into the vampire's flesh.

Howling in pain, Draco raked a clawed hand across her chest. Deep enough to invoke blood flow, but not to kill.

"Your time has ended, slayer," he trembled as the poison began spreading through his system. Almost gently, he laid a sharpened manicured nail against Hermione's neck. Leaning into her face he whispered viciously, "Say your prayers."

"Stop!" the voice was small, strained, weak, but its implications were clear. Turning to look at Harry, Draco blinked in disbelief.

"But…Harry…she…"

"No! I'll not be mated to a murderer, Dray," Harry whispered. Reluctantly, Draco rose, releasing the female Gryffindor.

"C'mon Harry, let's go," Draco said, picking up the lithe boy, and limping from the room.

"Malfoy!" swiveling he saw the slayer weakly propping herself up on her elbows.

"This _isn't_ over!" Hermione wheezed, baring her perfect teeth.

" Oh! I believe it is," Draco replied, baring sharp canines.

End Flashback

What started as a simple kiss, quickly turned into a full out snog. Harry, long since opening his mouth to the vampire's questing tongue, was now firmly pinned to the bed by the weight of the tall, blonde vampire.

"Thought kiss I'd kiss lost you slurp,"

"Not kiss a kiss chance kiss," Harry breathed, writhing deliciously under Draco.

Harry… Draco sent desperately pulling the Gryffindor toward him as though trying to fuse with him. I…need…you Draco continued, licking, sucking, and tasting Harry's pale, delicate flesh.

Arching in pleasure as Draco's teeth found his nipple he answered, _Take me; I'm yours_.

Quickly flipping the lithe man under him, Draco prepared himself, and entered the petite Gryffindor. Rhythmically, he thrust inside him, again and again. Soon, he became erratically driven by the gasps and moans of the boy-who-lived.

_Gods, Draco…Faster_!

I though I was going…f…faster Draco growled mentally, latching onto Harry's neck with his teeth and slowly, agonizingly began drawing blood. Groaning in pleasure, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, his thoughts congealing into one word… a name.

"Draco! Oh, gods, yes!" Gasped Harry. Reaching his peak, he clenched tightly around his lover, who came thundering into him. Mentally and physically drained, Draco plopped down on top of his raven-haired lover.

"Oommf! Hey, geroff," Harry mumbled tiredly, weakly pushing against the body that was Draco's.

"Nu-uh, dun wanna," Draco breathed drifting to sleep.

"Prat!" Harry sighed, swiftly following his love off into dream world…

**Authors Note**: Okay here is the deal with Harry; I have been debating if Draco should turn him into a vampire or if he should just be Draco's eternal companion. What do you think? Vote in your review I'll go with whatever you decide.


	7. Initiation

Chapter 7: Deatheater Initiation

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who voted. So far it looks like our Wonder Boy is going to be a Vampire. Last time I checked the vote was twenty in favor and four against. Pretty overwhelming odds don't you think? All right now on with the fic. No wait a special thanks to my awesome beta reader Drakeluvr without her this story wouldn't read nearly as smoothly as it does.

Draco's Room Slytherin Dorms

Draco paced wild circles about his private dormitory. Samhain was fast approaching and he would be forced to take the dark mark. He'd decided long ago that to run and hide was not an option for him. Malfoys, no matter how dark or pure, didn't run. Besides, if he ran, there would be no way for him to protect his beloved mate. Which brought up a whole other line of questioning…?

_Should I turn him?_

Dumbledore's Office

"Ah, Harry. Lemon drop?" greeted the headmaster.

"Uh, no thanks. You wanted to see me?" Harry answered.

"Yes. I'm sorry my dear boy but I really don't have any good news for you," Dumbledore said the merry twinkle dimming in his blue eyes.

"It's not like I'm not used to it or anything," Harry sighed shifting his weight from right to left.

"Well Voldemort is rising in power as I'm sure you know." At Harry's nod he continued, "There's no easy way to say this, but you must know. I fear the war is coming to a climax. In fact I believe the final battle will occur before summer recess."

"But…I…that's five months away! I'm not ready! I couldn't possibly! I'll…I'll…no! Please!" stuttered Harry, a frigid fear settling in his stomach.

" I know you feel ill prepared for this but, I believe in you. So, do Ron and Draco. Isn't it time you believed in yourself?" Dumbledore counseled.

"But I… a muggle can best me and Hermione and even Mad-eye Moody! How can I possibly defeat the most powerful wizard in history since Merlin?" Harry gasped.

" Simple, Harry."

"How's that?" Harry inquired, confused.

"By becoming the most powerful being in history," Albus answered a bit of the old sparkle warming his irises. Frozen in shock, Harry couldn't fashion a reply for the life of him.

"Talk to Draco, Harry. He'll show you the way."

Samhain: Malfoy Manor

A large gathering of black robed, hooded wizards stood silently in a large circle. At its center the snake like form of Lord Voldemort stood, slowly glancing around the dark gathering he spoke.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius answered, taking a small step forward.

"Where is your son?" Voldemort asked, failing to spot the blonde Vampire.

"He is in his room sire," Lucius answered, bowing deeply.

"Very well, then fetch him. Now is the time for initiation," he hissed, red eyes glowing.

"You sent for me, my Lord," Draco said by way of greeting.

"Yes young Malfoy. Your time has come. Approach me!" Voldemort commanded, motioning him forward with a clawed hand. In smooth, measured strides, Draco obediently approached the Dark Lord.

_Merlin, I can't believe this is happening. Harry, please forgive me,_ Draco thought, halting before Riddle.

"Yes…yessss… It's been a long time since we've had a Vampire in our midst. It seems nature has found a way to combat their dark nature by connecting them to pure mates!" Voldemort growled, glowing red eyes boring into the slate of Draco's. Inwardly Malfoy blanched.

Does he know about Harry? I sure hope not. There's no way I could destroy him. 

"Kneel!" Obediently, Draco settled himself upon his knees on the dank floor of the Malfoy basement. Taking four steps back, Tom hissed out a command.

"Begin!"

_Begin? Begin wha aaaaahhhh!_ Draco thought as searing pain flew through his abdomen. Surprised, Draco turned curious eyes upon the Dark Lord.

"What? Did you think just because you're a Vampire it was going to be easy for you? My Death Eaters have done their homework, young Malfoy. Let's see how strong you truly are…Continue!"

Harry's Dormitory

"Nooooooo!" Harry shot up in bed, now wide-awake.

_No this is impossible. Draco would not do that, would he?_ Disturbed and somewhat disheartened, Harry threw his robe around his slim frame and quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office.

Albus should know something about this… 

Basement: Malfoy Manor

Pain…white, hot, burning, searing, red, black, and blue! Draco Malfoy could barely feel the frigid floor of the basement beneath him.

"Draco, Draco get up," a voice pierced through his pain-induced haze.

"Fa…father?" Draco rasped, blearily cracking his eyes open.

"Yes, my son. They're gone now. We have to get back to Hogwarts. Can you stand?" Lucius asked, both dreading and knowing the answer.

Gingerly, Draco maneuvered his hands until they were on either side of his body and pushed. Searing pain shot through them, and he collapsed with a pained huff onto the hard basement floor.

"No," he whispered, blood red tears leaking out of the corners of his eyelids, tightly screwed up in pain. Never in his life had he felt so pathetic. Well, if you didn't count the time Harry nailed him in the sweets.

_Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't cry, Malfoys don't cry,_ Draco thought to himself, vainly trying to obtain rigid control over his crazily oscillating emotions.

"Well, then I suppose I'll have to carry you." Lucius sighed, gently lifting the battered body of his son and heir.

_Damn you, Voldemort. If he dies, I'll never forgive myself,_ he thought. In that moment, fear sparked in the hard, steely eyes of the elder, but only for a moment. He had to be strong for his son as well as the cause of the light. Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, he yelled, "Dumbledore's Office!"

Dumbledore's Office

"Lemon drop, my dear boy?" Albus offered, comfortably settling himself behind his oak desk.

"What? Oh, no thank you, sir," Harry mumbled, gazing listlessly at the odd color-changing material covering the headmasters office.

"Are you certain you saw young mister Malfoy taking the dark mark? You could have been mistaken."

"I know what I saw!" Harry spat, his patience frayed.

"Well, then did you think of _why_ Draco would do such a thing? Honestly Harry, I find the lack of faith you have in yourself troubling. What is Draco's aim towards you in life?" Dumbledore counseled, gently steering him away from thoughts of betrayal. Looking up from the psychedelic floor, Harry realized something.

"To…to protect me? But, why? That's too far… I'm not…"

"Dumbledore!" Lucius called stepping out of the fireplace; Draco sprawled across his forearms.

"Lucius? This wasn't suppose to…"

"I know, I know! Tom had his horde read up on Vampires," the elder Malfoy hissed through his teeth.

"There's nothing I or Madame Pomfrey can do at this point," Albus replied, his gaze settling upon the petite Gryffindor.

"Potter? What's he got to do with this!" Lucius growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Cowering under the elder Malfoy's cruel gaze Harry stuttered, "W-well…s-sir. I…uh…urm…I'm"

"You see Lucius, Harry is Draco's mate," Dumbledore interrupted eyes twinkling. In an instant, Lucius' cruel façade dropped.

"Please, help my son. I know he's been cruel to you, and I haven't been nice and…"

Holding up a hand, Harry stopped Lucious' plea-rant.

"I have already made peace with Draco, you needn't grovel for my aid. Besides, I think that's rather unbefitting for a Malfoy, don't you?" Harry answered, slowly approaching Draco. Gingerly, Lucius laid him upon the floor. Tears shining in his emerald eyes, Harry knelt beside the young Vampire, placing his hands upon his heart. Harry was, seemingly unaffected by the blood covering them.

Draco…Draco! 

Ha…Leo…I'm sorry

_What for, Dragon? You've done nothing wrong_. Pulling a small dagger from his pocket, he gingerly dragged it across the major artery in his neck, making sure to keep from severing it lest he pass out from severe blood loss. Soon, his blood began pooling in the small incision.

_Here Draco, you must feed_, Harry sent, laying his throat beside the mouth of the starved Vampire. Weakly, the young Vampire drug his tongue across the wound savoring the taste of the precious crimson liquid found there. Empowered, Draco pulled Harry closer to himself, viciously latching his teeth onto his mates' neck. The Gryffindor-Golden-Boy winced, but uttered no sound. Soon, the edges of his vision began to darken and an airy feeling began spreading through his body.

_Dray…Draco you…have…to …stop…please_, tensing in pain, the small of his back pressed against the taught stomach of the Vampire.

Stop? No, not yet precious. You are mine. I can do with you as I please! Draco growled low within his throat. The torture done by the Death Eaters had released the cold, greedy, possessive beast within him. Frantic at Draco's tone within his mind, Harry weakly pushed against him, but to no avail. He'd already lost far too much blood. In a last-ditch effort, he once again spoke into his mate's mind.

(_Draco…stop…please! You…don't…want…to …do …this. It isn't you…Dray…you…have…control_) Harry implored, crystalline tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Why weren't Albus and Mr. Malfoy helping him? Did they not see what was going on?

"Dumbledore"

"…"

_Why can't he hear me?_

Oh, that's because there's an illusion charm around us. He thinks we're sleeping. Isn't that cute? Draco hissed, carelessly draining more of the Boy-Who-Lived's blood.

_No… No, this can't be happening_. Summoning what remained of his magic, Harry whispered '_Finite_ _Incantatem'_," Instantly, Dumbledore was at his side.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Draco…not right…too much…can't see," he wheezed, eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

"Draconius release him!" Lucius commanded. Draco only growled, pulling the young teen even closer to him.

_Well, if that's the way it's going to be_ 'se muere'," Lucius yelled, and Draco fell to the floor almost as if in death.

"Harry, I am so sorry. Forgive my son; it is not his fault. In my haste, I had forgotten the after effects such torture had on Vampires," Lucius said.

"I…I-" Harry broke down into tears, pulling Draco's unconscious form closer to him. Suddenly the room tilted, and he finally gave way to the darkness of a magical coma. Looking on with sorrowful eyes, Lucius turned to the headmaster.

"There's no doubt about it Albus. Now it must be done, or we will lose him," he whispered.

"Yes, Lucius. Voldemort, it seems has made sure of that. Harry must be turned. I only hope that it's for the best," he sighed, his gaze falling upon Harry's unconscious form.

"Yes…he will never be the same."

**A/N**: Se Muere is the Spanish word for die. Draco's not actually dead it's just a more potent form of stupefy as that spell doesn't work on Vampires to terribly well. Sorry for the horrible page break. I can't seem to be able to get rid of it. It won't show up in other chapters. Oh yes companion advocates you have approximately one week to plead Harry's case to remain human otherwise next chapter he's a Vamp.


	8. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 8: Rude Awakenings

Hogwarts Infirmary

Within two beds of pristine sterile white lay Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. One lie in blissful ignorance while the other slept in mental torment.

**He's gone…dead…you destroyed him!**

_Dead?…Gone?…Destroyed who? Draco though gazing upon an inky black silouhett of himself._ All that was visible were its eyes.

Don't you remember? Voldemort depleted your strength reserves quite efficiently. Don't you think?

Confused and slightly alarmed Draco answered. _Voldemort what? Where am I?… Where's Harry!_

**You are deep within the recesses of your mind, and as I've said before your precious Harry is dead. You destroyed him!**

_No, I didn't._

**Come on, twas only an hour ago. Now what did he beg first? Ah yes I remember…Dray?…Dray you have to stop…stop….** The last word echoed through his mind and his memory came flooding back.

_Dray…Draco you…have…to …stop…please, tensing in pain, the small of his back pressed against the taught stomach of the Vampire._

_Stop? No, not yet precious. You are mine. I can do with you as I please! Draco growled low within his throat. The torture done by the Death Eaters had released the cold, greedy, possessive beast within him. Frantic at Draco's tone within his mind, Harry weakly pushed against him, but to no avail. He'd already lost far too much blood. In a last-ditch effort, he once again spoke into his mate's mind._

_(Draco…stop…please! You…don't…want…to …do …this. It isn't you…Dray…you…have…control) Harry implored, crystalline tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Why weren't Albus and Mr. Malfoy helping him? Did they not see what was going on?_

"_Dumbledore"_

"…"

_Why can't he hear me?_

_Oh, that's because there's an illusion charm around us. He thinks we're sleeping. Isn't that cute? Draco hissed, carelessly draining more of the Boy-Who-Lived's blood._

_No… No, this can't be happening. Summoning what remained of his magic, Harry whispered 'Finite Incantatem'," Instantly, Dumbledore was at his side._

"_Harry, what's wrong?"_

"_Draco…not right…too much…can't see," he wheezed, eyes rolling up into the back of his head._

"_Draconius release him!" Lucius commanded. Draco only growled, pulling the young teen even closer to him._

_Well, if that's the way it's going to be 'se muere'," Lucius yelled, and Draco fell to the floor almost as if in death._

"_Harry, I am so sorry. Forgive my son; it is not his fault. In my haste, I had forgotten the after effects such torture had on Vampires," Lucius said. _

"_I…I-" Harry broke down into tears, pulling Draco's unconscious form closer to him._

_You killed him! Draco seethed_

**Oh contrarie… you did.**

_How can that be? I love him more than my own life! Besides, you'd taken over control. It may have been my body but IT WAS NOT ME!_ Suddenly the dark being in front of him began humming with laughter which erupted filling his unconscious mind with cold reverberating malicious cackles of glee.

You fool! Don't you see? I am you. Your… yang if you will.

_No! no that's not true. I would never intentionally hurt Harry. There is no way you're me!_

Then explain my unchallenged presence in your physique. Like it or not I am part of you. At this, the figure grew larger almost filling the space. Voldemort has given me control and soon your beloved mate will die!

_No, I may have lost to you once but never again!_

**What's the point of fighting your savegery? Harry is dead!**

_No! I don't believe you, me, I mean… he's no dead he can't be. Besides the only being who can destroy him is Voldemort!_ Draco answered thanking Merlin for small favors. Changing tact his yang countered.

Yes I forgot about that… 

_Let me go!_ Draco growled steadily gaining control over the savage beast within him.

**All right, fine! Go to your mate, but one last thing, can you protect him from yourself Draco? Could you protect him from me?** Turing frozen eyes upon the dark silouhett he growled.

_If I must I'll destroy myself!_

Slowly, ever so slowly Harry clawed his way into consciousness.

"That's right my boy. Come back to us,"

"D…Dumbledore," Harry whispered.

"Yes child. How're you feeling," he asked.

" 'm tired. Where's Draco," Harry asked not finding him near his bed and wishing for his close proximity of his mate.

_By merlin! He wants me to come near him? _Draco thought. Coming to a stop at Harry's side Draco looked deep into his mates' pools of emerald green, self-hatred burning in his eyes.

"Co, what's wrong.," Harry questioned placing a pale soft delicate hand against his cheek. Suddenly the Vampire broke. Throwing his arms around Harry and pulling him close he wept bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, I'm so sorry! Gods! Forgive me please," shocked Harry held the young Vampire close running his fingers through his silky hair.

"Draco I've already forgiven you. It wasn't your fault. I love you," Harry said weakly soothing his vampiric mate. Pulling away, Malfoy gazed at him, crimson tears trickling from his eyes. "What is it," Harry asked.

"I…well, when I um…fed off of you I," Draco choked. He couldn't go on. Life was so unfair! Specifically it seemed to this small helpless boy. Understanding dawning in his eyes, Harry said

"You have to turn me…Don't you,"

"…" silently Draco nodded. "I'm so sorry," Draco sighed looking away from Harrys' intense gaze.

"I've already forgiven you! Now come let us be done with this," He commanded.

"Harry are you sure I-,"

"Is there any other option," Harry hissed.

"No,"

"Well then I see no reason for the delay,' nodding grimly Draco leaned forward attaching his fangs to the porcelain neck beneath him. At Harry's flinch, grief pierced him. Harry may have forgiven him but his body remembered the torture all too well.

Soon after, Malfoy slit his wrist and held it up to the small boy to drink. With trembling hands and labored breath, Harry grabbed hold and drank. What he wasn't expecting was the sweet taste of Draco's blood. Finishing quickly for fear of becoming addicted Harry lay back upon the cream pillows on his cot in the infirmary.

"So what happens now –ah," Harry yelped. It felt as though every nerve in his being was engulfed in a heavy inferno. Before he had time to form a question in his mind Draco was there quickly wrapping his arms around his small and trembling frame.

_It's all right this is normal._

_Normal? When is-ahh! Anything normal for me? What's happening? Why does it hurt so much!_

_Your dying Harry._

Dying? Wha…I…Ahhh!… 

_Harry, Harry answer me?_

…The Boy-Who-Lived had fallen into blissful unconciousness. Turning his scarlet filled eyes towards the headmaster Draco was shocked to find him…smiling?

"Well done my boy. Well done," with that Albus Dumbledor glided from the room.

_He knew. That bastard Dumbledor knew and even encouraged it!_ Draco though incredulously. Then it was true. Harry was nothing more than a weapon in the old Headmasters eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

"After this war I'm going to take you away from this place. You hear me Harry ! I'm going to take you far away and you won't have to be any one or anything but yourself.


	9. Mate of the Draconian

Chapter 9: Mate of the Draconian

A/N: I know it's been like forever. My lif has been nuts lately. I haven't nor will I ever abandon this story though. This is the unbetaed version cause I wanted to get this out to you A.S.A.P. Enjoy and please review. I love you all!

**Draco's Private Dorm**

Left right left pivot left right left turn. Up one two three down four five repeat. On and on faster and faster Draco paced meticulous circles about his room. Three days. He's been out three days! I wasn't even out for twenty four hours. Draco thought leaning furiously into another swift turn on his right heel. Worry and impatience weren't the only reason for the young Vampires unease however.

"Any change yet," startled at the sudden intrusion into his mad ponderings Malfoy nearly hit the floor.

"No father none whatsoever. What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with Voldemort or something," Draco spat still feeling a bit slighted by his father's dishonesty towards Voldemort.

"No, that is over. He's now heard of my treachery. Don't even think about it,' Lucius hissed.

"Think about what,"

"Killing Voldemort. You know as well as I that Harry is the only one who can destroy him!

"But he's my mate. Mine! No one elses! Dammit! What good am I if I can't even protect my own mate? I've fed upon his blood. Doesn't that mean anything," Draco spat.

"It's not that simple. When Tom cursed Harry he didn't just mark his forehead he marked his soul. I know this will be hard for you but you must understand. You can do _nothing. _

"But father he's not ready," Draco wined.

"As long as he has that kind of support from you he never will be," with that the elder Malfoy strode from the room. Turning his gaze upon his comatose mate Draco whispered.

"I'm afraid Harry, afraid of losing you. Please…please don't leave me!"

The Next Morning

_Hunger ,pain lust…hunger pain Lust…Blood, _over and over the sensations raced through the very being of Harry James Potter.

_What? Why do I feel this w-_

_**DRINK!**_

The command was soft yet firm leaving no room for questioning, and Harry drank. Almost immediately the aching, howling pain within him abated at the onslaught of pure Vampire blood. Startled Harry pulled back abruptly.

"Co?"

"Yes ry? I'm here how're you feeling,"

"No offence but kind of disgusted really," Harry sighed pulling his gaze away from Draco's hypnotic stare.

"Harry, it's okay. Really it's completely understandable.,"

"But, what about you? You need blood as well as I and I..I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to hunt and..,"

"Ha ha ha," Draco's dark chuckles stopped the petite Gryffindor's rant. "I'm sorry Harry but your naivety never ceases to amuse me.,"

"Hardy har har," Harry snipped slightly sore and annoyed.

"Harry I'm a Draconian."

"and," Harry replied not comprehending.

"You're my mate. How do I explain this… Let's see. As my mate you'll only need blood once a year. Of coarse I'll have to drink from you more often than once a day, but that's never been a problem for us," Draco answered flashing Harry a toothy smile complete with canines.

"You mean I don't,"

"No Harry, you don't," Draco sighed wrapping his arms round his beloved's waist.

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Harry mumbled. Hearing the well concealed resentment Draco pressed.

"Harry,"

"Yes,"

"Do..do you regret it,"

"Regret what,"

"Being my…well you know," Draco whispered a most unpleasant feeling settling into the base of his gut.

"…,"

"Harry," heaving a sigh the lithe Gryffindor answered.

"I s'pose not. It's just that I feel as if I don't have a choice. I never have a choice it seems. Not with my destiny, the war, press, family, or even my love. It seems as if my life has always been laid out before me. I mean even my reckless adventures were subtly orchestrated by the headmaster. Once! Jus once I'd like to pave my own way, blaze my own trail.," Harry sighed again relaxing tranquilly against the young Vampire.

"Uh Harry,"

"Yes Draco,"

"Do you…do you mind,"

"Mind what,"

"Well I uh…I'm uh…well,"

"Come on then spit it out Co. I haven't got all day to sit here and listen to you stutter," burying his nose into Harry's raven locks he spoke.

"Imhungry,"

"In clear English,"

"I'm hungry," Draco whined. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. Bewildered Draco asked

"What's so funny,"

"Oh nothing Co. 'Ts just funny is all. Here we are talking about important things ad not five minuets later you're talking about your stomach," Harry chortled.

"Well I am. You've been out for three days," Draco grumbled.

"all right have at it then.," Harry whispered closing his eyes in wordless assent. Soon Draco's tongue found its place against Harry's neck which was, strangely, still warm.

_Dray_

_**Yes Ry**_

_Don't ever change._

TBC… I know I know it's short. I'm a terrible person. Really the only purpose of this chapter is to explain exactly what Harry is. Hey does anyone have any good information on Draconian? I have a pretty good base but a bit of filler information would be appreciated. Personally this wasn't my favorite chapter. What you think?


	10. First Flight

A/N: I just wanted to give a big THANK YOU! To all of my lovely reviewers. Thanx for bearing with me.

**Disclaimer**: Ya know I just realized I didn't have one of these. Here Draco you're the noble men.

Draco: No! You can't make me.

Harry: Come on it could be fun.

Draco: you forget Harry that she does own us.

Beautiful-Boy-Love: No I don't you can leave whenever you wish.

Draco: Oh really?

Beautiful-Boy-Love: Really now give the disclaimer.

Draco: Fine! None of the characters belong to BBB. Only the twisted demented turns of this tale.

Harry: Now that wasn't so bad was it?

Draco: Why did I even agree to this?

Beautiful-Boy-Love: Cause you enjoy having crazy sex with Harry.

Draco: (turns pink) _Good point._

Harry: Now on with the fic!

Chapter 10: First Flight

Quidditch Pitch

Harry sighed in contentment. Here on the quidditch pitch, in the air, on his broom, was where he felt confident in himself. It had been along while since he flew upon the pitch. The autumn wind wove its way through his thick silky hair like a long lost lover. Occasionally, a random bird would join him in his twirling dance across the sky. There was no pain, Dark Lord, crazy expectations, or even starving Vampire mates. Though he loved Draco dearly, he could whine with the best of them.

"Ya know there's a better way to fly," a voice drawled.

_Speaking of which_

Heaving a quiet sigh Harry opened his eyes to find Draco hovering a few feet in front of him.

"What," Draco asked sensing the exasperation in Harry's demeanor.

"It's nothing its just. I… couldn't you leave me alone for a while?" Harry asked a bit miffed at his mates' intrusion.

"Well… not right now. Not so soon after your turning. I mean since you are me mate and I'm a Draconian we'll need to stick close for a while. Harry hung his head, another sigh escaping his full pink lips.

"Aww c'mon its not so bad. At least you're not mated to the Weasel."

"Hey! He's my friend!"

"Yeah, but you don't want to have his children do you," Giving a small shudder Harry shook his head.

"No I suppose not,"

"I didn't think so. Com on now get off that broom," Draco demanded.

"What? I can't. I'll fall right out of the sky!

"No you won't"

"Yes, I will. I haven't the slightest idea how to fly nor do I harbor any inclination to do so today.,"

"Mighty big words for a Gryffindor," Draco snorted.

"I'll have you know, I was almost sorted into Slytherin," Harry sniffed tossing his nose into the air.

" Really, Why weren't you," Draco asked intrigued.

"I chose to be in Gryffindor. You see there was this really obnoxious blonde and I couldn't stand being around him for more that was absolutely necessary," Harry answered amusement setting his emerald orbs into a gentle swirl.

"That does it," suddenly Draco lunged. Catching Harry round the waist he soared up into the air. Surprised Harry froze in fear.

"Relax love look around you," giving the landscape a cursory glance Harry opened his eyes in awe of the miniature picture Hogwarts made on the asymmetrical patches of green , yellow, and brown that were the grass and trees.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed, completely relaxing in Draco's firm grip.

" Yes, it is," Draco agreed. **_Do you trust me?_**

_What?_

_**Do you trust me?**_

_Yes?_ Without warning Draco released his hold on the petite raven haired fledgling.

_Draco what're you AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

**_Spread your wings Harry_** Draco sent amused at his mates thoughtlessness.

_My…wings…I don't…oh yeah!_concentrating on stabilizing his flailing body within the air, two dusky crimson dragon hide wings shot from his back.

**_Hmm… Dragon hide_**.Draco thought to himself. He was drawn out of his thoughts by an infuriated screech.

"Draconious Lucian Malfoy,"

_**Uh-Oh**_

"I'm going to kill you,"

**_Ah, come on Ry you know you liked it_**. Draco sent, a sardonic smile twisting his features.

"Yeah everything but the DROPPING ME OUT OF THE SKY PART,"

"I love you,"

"Won't save ya this time Malfoy," Harry growled arrowing towards his Draconian mate.

"Can't we just be friends,"

"We never were," Harry hissed.

"Good point," with that Draco turned and began racing through the clouds.

Snape's Room

"They are good for one another Lucious," Snape said watching the pair of Vampires chase each other across the pitch.

"Yes, I nvere knew the Potter boy could be so dark and still retain such innocence,"

"Yes, well there are a lot of people who don't know Harry at all," Snape sighed turning away from the window.

'I suppose you're right Severus. My son and I will have to begin training him soon," Luscious wondered allowed.

"Yes, but let's let them have that rest of the week alone. Merlin knows they'll never have a time like this together for a long while," Snape said.

"True. Perhaps we should take advantage of this short time of peace eh Severus,"

"Perhaps… what did you have in mind?

Quidditch Pitch

"Ha," Harry gasped in triumph as he tackled the fleeing Draconian to the ground.

"All right, all right. I'll never do it again," Draco conceded.

"Why should I believe you," Harry taunted relaxing atop the young Malfoy.

"Because now that you've released your wings the real training begins," at those words the laughter in the petite Gryffindor's eyes died.

"Training,"

"Yes, Harry. As a new Vampire you need to learn to control your strength and hearing. Besides, you need to prepare to face Voldemort. I may not be able to kill him myself, but I'll be damned if I stand back and watch you die,' Draco replied.

"Draco I..," Harry sighed. Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's just. I…I'm not,"

"…Worth it," Draco questioned. Startled Harry opened his jade eyes and nodded.

"Harry, What will it take to make you realize how special you are,"

"I…I don't know," Harry whispered.

Gryffindor Tower

"Hermione?...Hermione," Ron called walking through the tower library. (Where could she be?) Ron thought. He's been thinking a lot lately. He really wanted to be a part of her life once more. Well now that he'd reconciled with Harry she was the next logical step anyway.

"In here Ron," came and almost imperceptible call. Following the direction of the sound Ron entered the girls' dormitory. There ensconced in layers of literature sat Hermione Granger tenderly cradling a sprained wrist.

"Thought I'd find you here w/ a load of books," Ron chuckled walking over to stand beside her.

"What is it you wanted Ron," she snapped eyes riveted upon the page before her.

"Look Monie. Well I've been thinking and well I've talked to Harry and Draco and I suppose it's all right. I mean as long as Harry's happy right," Ron started.

"And so your reason for being here is,"

"Well.I….still like you and all so I was wondering,"

"Say no more Ronald," Hermione gasped crushing her lips against his. Entranced Ron took control. Quickly ridding the young witch of her outer robes.

"No wait. I'll be right back," Hermione suddenly shouted. With a suggestive wink Hermione sauntered from the room. Dazed, Ron lay back upon the bed, a goofy smile humorously distorting his freckled face. Suddenly a little black journal caught his eye. Seeing Harry's name in the neat scrawl he began to read.

Harry is a Vampire now. I'm sure of it. I've noticed him filling up on red fruits instead of meat. I suppose I'll have to kill him too and not just the obnoxious Draconian. Too bad, would've been nice to be the wife of the richest wizard in the w..

"Ron, What're you doing," Hermione asked sweetly.

"I well. What have you got against Malfoy anyway," Ron stammered.

"Ronald, Ronald don't be afraid. Its all right," Hermione cooed walking toward the frightened Weasly.

"Re..Really," Ron choked.

"Yes, I was going to wait and do this later, but I suppose the sooner the better,"

"What do you mean Hermion-ahk,"

"IMPERIO,"

"Now bring Harry and Draco to the room of requirement,"

TBC.

A/N: Yes I know its been a while. Pre-College stuff is totally taking over my life. My goal is to be finished with this fic by Christmas though.


	11. Fall of a Huntress

Chapter 11: Fall of a Huntress

A/N: Yes I know it's been a while. Sorry bout that. Calculus totally sucks right now. Anyhoo things get a little confusing in this chapter so Pay attention. - Ron's thoughts,

( )- Harry's thoughts, and - Draco's thoughts. Eveybody got that? Kay good now on with the Fic!

Hallway to Draco/Harry's Room

It was like watching one of those horror films Colin was always so fond of. Except he, Ronald Weasly, was the monster and there was nothing g he or anyone could d about it, _No, please. I don't want to do this stop!_ Ron railed at his unresponsive limbs. A terrible curse imperio. Unfortunately he wasn't even close to being the impermen Harry was. His feet came to a stop in front of an immaculate tapestry.

_Please don't be here, please don't be here_. Ron thought as he called to his best mate. "Harry, Harry you there," he waited.

1 second…

3 seconds…

5. seconds….. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when.

"Be there in a minuet Ron," Tensing Ron pleaded with the true force of magic.

_Please, please oh Merlin Help Me_!

"What's up," Harry asked pulling back the tapestry. Ron bit his tongue, the taste of his own blood beginning to fill his mouth.

"Ron? What's the matter," Harry questioned the silent Weasly. It was getting harder now. Soon the message would leak from his lips and he'd be no better than the Judas in the book Hermione preached of.

"Her…Hermione wishes to speak with you," Ron said. Confused and slightly frightened Harry nodded.

"She says it's urgent," Ron insisted stepping toward the petite emerald eyed fledgling.

"Tell her I said no. There's no need for me to speak with her ever again. Ron you know what she's done to Draco and I. Why do you insist on helping her," Harry spat slightly hurt by Ron's betrayal.

_I'm not Harry. I'm not. Oh Merlin! Look me in the eye you'll see!_ "I'm sorry you're going to have to come with me.," with that Ron lunged, catching the Gryffindor by his arm and pulling him down the corridor. Reacting spontaneously Harry wrenched his arm out of the Red head's grip and with a well placed kick sent him flying down the dark corridor. Shock was the first feeling that came to Ronald Weasly as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Turning he was surprised to find a mutual expression of surprise adorning the face of the new Vampire. Had it been any other time and place the situation would almost be comical. This was anytime but the moment for hilarity.

"Ron. I can't go with you. I do not trust Hermione," Harry breathed his voice returning to him.

"That makes no difference. She wants to see you now!" Ron hissed. Backing away rather then cause his friend harm Harry questioned.

"Ron, why are you doing this?"

_Because I have no choice_. Finally Ron saw and outlet he could use. Harry, though many did not know it, was a skilled legilimens. If he could get him to read his thoughts it'd be no time before he would see Hermione's treachery. Deliberately, forcefully, and slowly Ron rose his head, gazed directly into Harry's face and spoke.

"Hermione wishes for me to bring you to her immediately," Stiffening in annoyance Harry was just about to turn around and leave when Ron's phrase struck him. There was also something eerily familiar about the state of Ron's eyes. Something deeper than the face of an old friend…

.(_Oliver!)_ whirling Harry looked into Ron's slightly clouded eyes. (_Oh, Ron please forgive me_) "Legilimens," Harry whispered. Instantly he was flooded by the shouts of despair Ron threw at his cursed body. Shaking in anger Harry pulled abruptly from his thoughts. He could not break the spell. The witch was far too smart to allow something like that to happen.

"Very well then, Lead the way.,"

The Dungeons Snape's Quarters

"How's the training," Snape asked his godson.

"Oh, its going very well. He picks things up fairly quickly," Draco flippantly replied.

"But," Snape questioned sensing the Draconians' unease.

"He doesn't know. Doesn't understand," Malfoy sighed slumping back into his chair.

"Understand what," Severus pressed having an idea on the answer, but wanting Draco to speak of it.

"How nice, pure, wonderful, powerful, VALUABLE, he is. He's still nothing to himself. I'm afraid Sev. I don't wan to lose him," He replied.

"Then there's not much you can do Dragon. Well nothing more than what you've been doing.,"

"Been doing? Nothing I do makes and difference at all," Draco snarled self hatred darkening his voice.

"Oh, but you've done plenty. By loving him and being there for him he's realized, at least partly in one way, that he is valuable,"

"Oh yeah? And what way is that," Draco growled.

"To you. How often does he cut himself? When was the last time he flinched away from your touch, or anyone else for that matter," Snape counseled gently showing the young Vampire his efforts hadn't been in vain.

"Not much, but he's still doubtful of himself and..,"

"Draco, there's an old muggle saying. Rome wasn't built in a day.,"

"Yeah, but it's been three months Sev. How can I…,

"And he's come a very long way. Be patient Draco. These kinds of things take time. Don't worry Harry will be fine," Snape answered placing a supportive hand on the back of the weary Draconian.

(_Draco….Draco help!)_ he stiffened.

"What's going on," Snape asked.

"You heard it too," _Harry must be getting desperate if he's blanket calling_

"Harry, its Harry," Draco breathed jumping up to leave.

"Draconius Lucien Malfoy! What the hell is going on," Snape bellowed annoyed and quite unused to being ignored.

"Its Hermione. She's attacking Harry,"

"Why's she be after Harry,"

"Because she's a hunter!

Room of Requirement

"Did you really think I'd be unprepared for you? I did send Ron after all," the witch spat. Torn still by his former friends' hatred he could only stare at her with empty tired eyes.

"We could have been happy you know. Been famous, lived in a huge house, had lots of children. Don't you want that Harry," Hermione asked in a sickly sweet purr.

"All but the fame and not with you," Harry spat finding his voice.

"You didn't have a choice in lovers. Nature chose for you. Yet you managed to fall 'in love'. It's disgusting. Now he's tainted you with his blood. Ah well, at least I can still marry a pure blood wizard if not a wealthy one," Granger sighed eyeing the imperioed Weasly.

"You're sick and twisted. Ron LOVED you," Harry railed angered by the apparent disregard she held for the red head.

"Yes, I know, but back to business. Ron, take this stake and plunge it deep into his chest. Don't worry it won't kill him. Quite a common misconception abut Vampires," Hermione hissed.

_It'll still hurt like hell though_ she sent into his mind. Trembling in anger, fear, and indignation Ron haltingly made his way toward Harry, stake clutched tightly in his fist.

_I'm sorry_

(I know) Then ron swiftly pushed the stick into the fledglings heart. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from yowling in pain.

(_Draco….Draco HELP_!)

_I'm coming hang on_! "Granger," Draco screeched plowing through the door. The image that met his eyes upon entering increased his already volatile temper ten fold. There nailed to the image of a cross through the heart lay Harry.

"You bitch! You'll pay for this," Draco screamed.

"Perhaps. Ron," the witch commanded. Draco watched in horror as Ron backhanded Harry.

_What the hell is…IMPERIO! Ron …Ron_! Draco sent deep into the Gryffindors' mind. If he could get Ron to answer then Harry would be safe.

_y..yes?_

_Look at me_.

_What's that gonna d_-

_Dammit Ron! Shut up and look at me_! Slowly Ron turned and gazed into Draco's slate irises.

"Ron stop," Hermione shouted realizing at the last minuet, the plan Draco had implemented. With an inhuman howl the huntress leapt toward Harry claws outstretched, poised to kill only to be stopped in midair by a pair of strong calloused hands.

"Severus? Put me down you fool! How can you let abominations such as these exist,"

"Perhaps Ms. Granger, because I myself am an 'abomination'," Snape growled his canines lengthening. Disgusted he threw her into the far wall.

"Thank you Sev. Now leave us,"

"Co," Harry weakly breathed.

"Harry you must understand. I can't let her live this time. She must be destroyed," Malfoy reasoned, trying to get his gentle mate to see that the witch had passed the point of no return.

"I know, but Draco,"

"Yes Ry,"

"Don't tear her into pieces. Don't punish her family for her mistake," Harry whispered. Sighing Draco nodded. Soon after the door closed Malfoy turned two gleaming lustrium orbs upon the witch.

"Now Ms. Granger we shall see, who is right, and who is dead,"

TBC….Dun dun dun! Kay opinion poll. How do you guys want to see the little witch go? Remember she can't be torn to pieces, but anything else goes. Thanx so much!


	12. Nature of the Draconian

A/N: I know it's been awhile. I've been a bit busy. School really really sucks right now. ( Not like you care. anyhoo on with the fic hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 12: Nature of the Draconian

_This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Hermione was my friend. Why would she wish to hurt me? What have I done to deserve her hatred?_ Harry lay upon his bed staring blankly into space. Ron, equally shocked at the brunettes' ruthlessness, stood beside him silently staring at his still shaking hands.

"Ron"," a gentle voice pulled him from his fearful shame. "Do you think I could do it?" Harry asked eyes riveted above him. Confused Ron turned to look at him.

"Do what mate,"

"Kill him. Kill Voldemort," Harry whispered looking into Ron's eyes.

"Sure mate. You'll squash that freak no problem,"

"What makes you so sure," Harry asked gazing searchingly into Ron's eyes.

"I trust ya mate. You've got a great heart and you're powerful, especially now that Malfoy's turned you. I'm not too worried. You've got more power than you give yourself credit for," Ron answered.

"But, Ron look at me,"

"I am,"

" I'm weak Ron. I've been abused by muggles for most of my life. Muggles Ron not wizards. Then I became victimized because of a witch. She almost killed me Ron. How am I supposed to defeat the most powerful wizard in existence when I can't even defend myself against a muggle and a seventeen year old girl," Harry sighed.

"Awww, mate that doesn't count," Ron sighed waving off his friends uncertainty.

"What? I don't understand,"

" Doesn't count. First of all, the first ten years of your life you didn't even know you were a wizard. After that, Vernon could hold the fact that you were underage over your head. Besides you could have defeated Hermione, you simply chose not to. Well except for that time you set her on fire. That was awesome mate," Ron exalted.

"But. I…"

"Harry, ture power is not how many people you defeat. It's how you deal with the power you've been given," Ron answered.

"I…I…,"Harry stuttered.

"Ah, don't worry about mate. You've got time. I'd be more worried about what Malfoy's doing to Hermione right now than some crackpot power crazed lunatic," _Monie.._

Room of Requirement

Red, the color of her vision. Bound gagged, and nailed to a splintered cross monie glared at the Vampire through blood-covered lashes. The infidel had even gone as far as to Jam a crown of thorns into her head.

"What ever shall I do with you? I could simply decapitate you. Nah, that would be far too swift, far too easy. You're worth a far more painful death than that.

"Nice to know you hold me in such high esteem Malfoy," the witch spat straining futily against her bonds.

"Hark, she speaks," Draco snarled.

"I may be down for now, but mark my words bloodsucker. You will pay," Hermione growled.

"You want out of those bonds don't you? You want to break free and destroy me. Well here's your chance" in an instant, Draco slashed his wrist. In a cruel and vicious slash, he brought the bleeding wound slapping along the slayers mouth. Surprised Hermione didn't even have time to forget to swallow.

"You-ah…eh," her body began to convulse as the small amount of Vampire blood began systematically destroying her blood. She would only be a ghoul now. This she knew for the amount of blood she'd ingested was small.

"See, just like they always say. Be careful what you wish for," Draco growled eyeing the now undead ghoul. Wailing and wraithing it wildly pulled itself from the wooden crucifix, ripping gapping holes in its hands and feet as it went. Weaving as though drunk it came at him clawed and decayed hands outstretched in a last effort to destroy him. Unconcerned Malfoy locked eyes with the deformed slayer.

"Stop," he commanded. As a marionette on a string the ex-slayer ghoul jolted to a halt, an angry snarl twisting its swiftly decaying features.

"Ah, don't be that way. At least I did not kill you. Don't you want to be alive anymore," Draco reasoned, an insane fire setting his silver eyes ablaze. This was what he lived for, the hunt, the kill, the chaos, and the smell of the blood of his enemy.

"Coarse you don't talk much now. You can't really. Not unless I let you, which probably won't be often," Draco whispered a laugh rumbling deep within his chest. Tossing restraint to the wind, he threw his head back and laughed the humor of the insane. Silently the ghoul looked on.

Harry and Draco's Room

_35….._

_36….,_ Ron counted Harry's nervous pacing across the floor.

_40…._

_41…,_ Kay! Would you stop it?" Ron yelled quite anooyed and finished with his friends behavior.

"What? Oh, sorry Ron. I'm just, its just I'm worried about him," Harry whined.

"Then go look" Ron said.

"Are you sure it'd –"

"Harry, you're the most powerful being since Merlin now go," Ron yelled.

"Ron," Harry said reaching the door.

"Yes,"

"Thanks,"

Room of Requirement

Draco was shaken from his crazed amusement by the opening of a door.

"Draco?"

"Harry…I can explain"

"How, how could you,"

TBC…


	13. Inhumane

Chapter 13: Inhumane

Room of Requirement

All Harry could do was stare; slack jawed, at what was left of his once staunch and dear friend. She was hideous. The fantasial witches in muggle folk tales had more appeal than this undead rotted corpse before him. Turning fearful eyes to Draco he blinked in confusion.

"Why, Why Malfoy! I know she deserves death, but this is pure desecration. She didn't deserve this," he yelled.

"You're right. She deserves soo much worse," Draco growled still caught in the euphoria of Hermione's suffering.

"What's wrong with you," Harry whispered not recognizing the crazed best that stood before him.

"Harry, I 'm hurt. You know who I am," Draco drawled stepping lazily, swaggering towards the Boy-who-lived.

"No, Stop! Don't come any closer you…you," Harry said, voice trembling. The insane gleam hadn't left his mate's eyes.

"I'm…I'm a what Harry? Just what exactly do you think you're dealing with," Draco snarled throwing his arms wide in a sick impression of a circus conductor.

"Apparently I don't know," the petite Gryffindor growled becoming increasingly irritated by his mate's complete blindness to the monstrosity of his actions.

"Really now? You must not know too much about yourself then," Draco whispered daring to take another step towards the now shaking Gryffindor. Confused Harry stepped back.

"What do you mean? I've been myself since I was born. You have no right to accuse me of being ignorant of my own actions and impulses"

"Harry , Harry, Harry…Have you forgotten so quickly," Draco answered softly clicking his tongue as though disciplining a small child.

"What do you mean," Harry breathed in an answering whisper.

"I made you Harry. You are my mate. We are one! All that I do is sanctioned, ordained in defense and out of love for you," he growled greatly offended at Harry's rude dismissal of his just retribution. Now beyond anger Harry snapped.

"Sanctioned? Sanctioned by love! Bull-Shit! You bloody destroyed her for your own sick and twisted pleasure! None of this was 'sanctioned' by me in any way," Harry hissed.

"What! You ungrateful-,"

"NO, don't come any closer I…I…you're. Kill her! Put her to rest. You've done enough.," Unwilling to relieve the huntress of her pain so soon the Malfoy merely shook his head. Seeing this Harry's eyes began to glow.

"Very well. Then I will,' Striding purposefully towards the ghoul Harry raised a now flaming blue hand.

"Harry stop! She brought this upon herself. She deserves everything I've given her," Draco hissed.

"No, she didn't. Can't you possibly show the smallest amount of mercy? She was my friend you after all,' Harry whispered, frightened by the maniacal gleam in his mates eyes.

"Like she showed you,"

Harry flinched.

"She gave you no mercy, no slack, no chance to defend yourself. What makes you believe she deserves any of those things," Draco spat gazing intently at Harry's back.

"Because I'm different. I am not the same as Hermione, or apparently you," with that Harry set fire to the ghoul, burning it to ash in righteous anger.

"What! How the hell can you put me in the same category as that backstabbing witch," Draco snarled appalled at Harry's current behavior. Slowly Harry turned, his gaze settling upon the Draconians' gleaming slate eyes.

"Because Draco, I am not a monster.," turning swiftly he began walking straight towards the door. Placing his hand on the knob he turned his eyes once more to look upon Malfoy tears shining in his emerald green eyes.

"And neither should you be" he whispered. With that he walked through the door and was gone, leaving the stench of burned decaying flesh behind him.

Next Morning

_A monster. He called me a monster._ Draco thought gazing up at the ceiling. Harry did not sleep with him last night. IN fact he wasn't even sure if he'd come back last night. _Am I?_

The words Harry spoke to him shocked him to his core.

Flashback

Because I am not a monster….and neither should you be…

End

_He wasn't a monster. Was he? No! no, I'd only lost my head for a moment._

_Harry…where are you?_

_I'm…sorry._

Quidditch Pitch

_ The sunrise, just as beautiful as ever, rose despite the happenings upon the face of the earth do nothing to diminish your beauty_. Harry thought.

"Ah-aahh choo!" sniff

_Great just what I needed _Harry thought. _Well stupid, that's what you get when you spend the night outside in the middle of November._

Draco had scared him yesterday. He'd always known he had an acute sense of revenge, he was a Slytherin after all. He'd just been so gentle and delicate lately. The vindictive persona he viewed yesterday didn't seem like 'his' Draco at all. He seemed foreign untouchable, far away. Harry couldn't reach him at all. Had he been that way all along?

"Ah-Ahhh choo," sniff

(Aww please, please let me be wrong about you) Harry thought closing his eyes and falling into a light uneasy sleep.

Breakfast, Great Hall

"Hey Malfoy, where's Harry" Ron asked.

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Draco questioned now slightly alarmed.

"No, I though he was with you why,"

"Cause I don't know where he is that's why," Malfoy snarled.

"Whoa hey don't take it out on me. What happened between you anyway," Ron asked.

"I, wll, I was punishing Hermione and he walked in,"

"And," Ron prompted.

"I, well Iturnedherintoaghoul," Draco mumbled.

"Look Malfoy I can't help ya if I can't even understand what you're saying," Ron answered,

"I turned her into a ghoul," Draco yelled.

"What, why'd you go and do that? It's not like she killed him or anything,"

"She could have,"

"She didn't. Honestly Malfoy you have an overdeveloped sense of revenge,"

Infuriated, Draco lost himself. With a hiss Malfoy wrapped his hand around Ron's neck and hoisted him one foot from the floor.

"Over developed sense of revenge! You've no right to presume anything of me mortal! What, pray tell gives you the 'divine right' to judge," Draco spat. Chocking for air, clawing futily at the Slytherin's hands Ron could not answer him.

"Answer me mortal," Malfoy growled.

"I…ca…can't..breathe," Weasely wheezed beginning to turn an unattractive shade of blue. Realization smacked Draco in the face, monster.

"I..i'm sorry it's just…just. I have to go,' Draco ran from the hall.

_Good luck Malfoy. You're going to need it_ Ron thought absently rubbing at his bruising lake.

Quidditch Pitch

Harry was aroused from feverish slumber by the voice of his mate.

"Harry, Oh Merlin Harry! What're you doing out of here," Draco questioned upon finding the petite Gryffindor on the pitch.

"You…you scared me. I, I don't know who you are," Harry sighed. Struck Malfoy fell to his knees beside the fevered boy who lived.

"How can you say that? You know me. The all around Slytherin bad ass. Come on we've been at each others throats for over five years. I…I love you. My love for you drives me to insanity. She-she hurt you in the worst way. I just wanted to make her pay," Draco explained.

"That may have been true, but it was inhumane. You took pleasure in her pain, in her suffering; you found enjoyment." Harry replied trying to get his mate to see a beast in his actions.

"All right I admit it okay, but Harry, I'm not human and neither are you. The laws of creatures are absolute. Kill or be killed," Malfoy answered.

"But, I'm afraid Draco. I don't understand. I..i don't want -," Harry stopped tightly screwing his eyes shut.

"Don't what Harry," Draco prodded gathering the shivering raven haired boy into his arms.

"Don't want to be him," Harry gasped, a choked sob escaping his lips. Surprise lit the Draconians features, both fear and grim understanding warring for dominance on his face.

"Ry, you could never be him. You're so much different,"

"How? In many ways we are a lot alike. He had to grow up with horrible muggles too ya know.," Harry sighed.

"Yes, but he went insane. You didn't and you won't," Draco counseled.

"How can you be so sure,"

"Trust yourself Harry. You have a pure heart. Besides I'd never let you go there,' Malfoy said.

"Draco,"

"Yes"

"I…I…neeeeaaaaaaaayoooooh," Harry groaned curling up into a tight ball. Concerned Draco inquired.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong are you okay," Harry did not respond. Touching his hand to Harry's head Draco found it hot.(How can this be? He's dead. He shouldn't be sick) He was drawn from his musings by a strangled whisper.

"I think… I'm gonna oh god,"

"Harry, think you're going to what,"

"M'bleaaaaaaauucheack,"

"Aww yuck,"

"Sorry,"

"My Armani!"

A/N- Tee hee hee! Sorry I had to lighten the mood somehow.


	14. Interlude: Resolve

Interlude: Resolve

Quidditch Pitch

Bear…Dragon…hey! Fluffy. Harry lay on his back gazing up at the clouds

_Thumpthump-thumpthump-thumpthump_

His heart beat steadily within his chest. _How? It shouldn't be possible_. Was it a dream? Did it really happen? Rolling over onto his back he concentrated. Within seconds two crimson dragon hide wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.

_Nope it was real. Then why do I 'live'_ He was tempted. Extremely tempted to take his newly sharp nails and drag them across his skin. Just to see if hr'd heal. If he was truly turned it would seal itself. It wasn't as though he'd bleed to death.

_Why? Why, can't I be normal? why am I always the exception_? Harry sighed. Lying his head down on his arms and wrapping his wings round himself he fell into a light sleep under the afternoon sun.

Hogwarts Library

_Mate..Lamia…Draconian….Vampire….Dopplezauger_. Draco sighed in frustration. No where! There was no place at all where he could find Harry's condition. It simply didn't exist.

_Not that I'm too terribly surprised_ Malfoy sighed. Well at least he could still bear children.

_But what did it all mean? Could he possibly possess the blood of another creature? Heavens above WHAT HAVE I DONE!_

Quidditch Pitch

(Dream Sequence)

_Harry…Harry_

_The Boy-Who-Lived lifted his head, seeking the source of the sound._

_Here…I am here Harry_

_Turning round the lithe Gryffindor beheld a sight that stole his breath away. There bathed in a whit ethereal glow stood…an elf?...an angel? She was tall and thin. Though not sickly so. Her thick auburn hair fell in soft curly waves to her waist. Recognition struck him as he came face to face with twin pools of emerald fire that eerily mirrored his own._

_**Mother?**_

_Yes Child_

_**How?**_

_You are a Dark Angel my dear. Or were I suppose. She said her eyes sparkling in merriment._

_**What?**_

_Tis the reason your heart beats. The evidence is apparent within you crimson wingspan. Dark angels have the ability to traverse across the plain of life and death in dreams. Struck Harry could only look on in amazement. Finally he whispered._

_**Why? Why haven't you come before? Am I so wretched so weak as to fall beneath your notice? **Harry hissed._

_You had not yet com into your inheritance. Besides our connection to Voldemort as well as your ignorance to your lineage barred me from reaching you. Through the blood of your Draconian you became opened to communication. I'm sorry my son. I wish I could have come to you sooner. My eternal soul has wept repeatedly on your behalf. _

_**Where's father?**_

_He is not a Dark Angel. He is merely a wizard descendant of Gryffindor. Truly now son you are not an angel nor are you a Vampire._

**_Confused Harry questioned. Then what am I?_**

_A circumstantial Anpyrel._

_**A what?**_

_An Anpyrel. Half angel half Vampire, though your wizard blood keeps your wings whole untattered and crimson. Truly you shall bring down Voldemort, at this she began to fade._

_**No! Wait Mother!**_

_Fear not I shall come again._

_**Mother! **_

"Nooooooooo," Harry sat bolt upright. The sun was setting in the west.

_Had I really been out that long?_

_Anpyrel….Anpyrel…Him!_

What he was. The word bounced round in his mind.

His identity his race, his place.

Rising slowly from the grass he took a deep breath. It was coming. The end, to his pain, and the sufferage of the wizarding world. He was ready…

It was time…

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Your reign has ended.

TBC…

A/N: K. Yeah I know it was short. I wasn't entirely pleased with the outcome of this particular chapter, but somethings needed to be explained. Well were in the home stretch folks only one chapter or two till the end of this tale. Well TTFN! Review it makes me write faster. Besides the 'boys' like it. Ciao!


	15. One Last Moment

One Last Moment of Solitudey

A/N: Hey Guys I just started a C2.Its called Pure Complete DMHP. On this particular community all the fics will be Draco Harry slash and get this...All fics will be complete!

**Hogsmeade**

Harry's POV

Its now dusk within this quaint little town. Truly it is amazing how it has stayed relatively untouched through the ravages this war. Draco holds me tighter than ever now. Sometimes it hurts, but I never tell him. That's his way, his way of dealing with the fact that the end of the war will soon be upon us and I may be ripped away from him forever.

Many times I've asked him not to seek the sun in the event of my death. He never answers me though. Instead he sighs and wraps his arms round my waist, burying sensitive nose into my hair as though trying to inhale my through his porcelain nostrils.

Funny thing, even as I remember it he does it now, slowly, rhythmically dragging the tip back and forth across the top of my head as though he were blind.

_**What are you thinking?**_

**Oh! Nothing in particular why?**

_**You're so quiet.**_

**Just admiring the sunset is all.**

_**Harry I…**_

**Yes?**

_**Nothing**_

Dracos POV

Soon, it will be over soon now. I can almost smell the upcoming struggle. Harry tries to hide it, but I can see the pressure building up within him. He doesn't want for me to follow him into death, yet how can I not? He's my life, heart, and soul after all. An existence without him would not be an existence worth prolonging. I have not yet given him an answer though he knows.

He seems to be of the belief that as long as it isn't said aloud it isn't real, and perhaps it isn't? No, it couldn't be, not with his pure peppermint vanilla sent filling me so completely. I'm not sure when it started exactly. I just sort of did it one day and became addicted to the exercise instantly.

I suppose the beast in me enjoys the pphysical evidence of smell to ratify the close presence of my mate. Not a very Malfoy thing to do I know, and yet I simply cannot bring myself to care.

Time with Harry is precious, war or no. In the back of my mind there's always the chance that he won't return with me in the end. NO! I musn't dwell on that now. Now I can only hold him close. I'm sure that I've hurt him a couple times. He's a fey boy really, especially after coming into his inheritance as an Anpyrel **_No thanks to me_**. Harry never said anything though. He never says anything. Damned Gryffindor'd probably let me break his ribs if I wanted.

Normal POV

"Dray: Harry called, gently nudging his silent companion.

"…"

"Draco!"

"Huh,"

"Nice of you to join me in the real world.," Harry teased turning round despite his mates almost vice-like grip on his hips. The movement uprooted the blonde Vampires nose from the petite Gryffindor's thick, silky black tresses.

"Uh- What,"

"Its getting dark. We should be going back to Hogwarts now."

"Already,"

"Draco, its nearly eight. We've been gone since 6 am," Harry huffed.

"All right all right hold on," Draco sighed silently mourning the loss of their last possible moment of solitude. In a flurry of feathered wings they were gone.

A/N: Yes I know that this particular installment is abnormally short. I simply wanted Draco and Harry to have one last moment together before the fireworks with Voldemort began. Yes one without sex. If they both survive, which I haven't decided on yet, there will be a major sex scene soon after. After this there will be about three more chapters and then this particular tale of mine will be over. Unbelievable huh? Well TTFN. Don't worry the last three chapters will be longer than this one. Now make me happy and review., Till next time BBB ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N:Sorry no title this time. I just couldn't think of what to call it. A lot happens in here so pay close attention.BBL

Harry and Dracos Rooms

Soon after the clock struck midnight, Harry's eyes sprung open. Something was off, he could sense it.

"Harry James Potter," a voice came in the darkness. Whipping around Harry was met with a sight that left him speechless. Before him stood a Dementor.

_Why wasn't Draco moving? How could he sleep at a time like this?_ Harry wondered covertly flicking concerned eyes over to his mate.

"Oh he won't wake, and don't worry I'm not here to kill you,"

"What have you done to him," Harry snarled concern for his mate snapping him out of his silent stupor.

"Nothing much. I merely locked him deeply to his subconscious for a while. I needed to speak with you. A Draconian would never let a creature such as I am so close to his mate. He'd of torn me to shreds before I'd even mad it to the front doors of Hogwarts," the creature rasped.

"What do you want," Harry snarled crimson wings, summoned by his rage, springing from his back.

"Be still young Anpyrel, I bear you no ill will. In fact I come to bring you the offer of our allegiance for the final battle.

"You…what," Harry questioned, scarcely believing his ears.

"Most of us, contrary to popular belief, are not allied with Voldemort. In fact those that are have been exiled for their greed," the dementor said spreading wide two sets of long spindly skeletal fingers.

"You expect me to believe that? You, turn your back on a buffet Voldemort offered?"

"We were never meant to be hunters Dear one, merely guides and gatekeepers."

"Guides? Gatekeepers? What is this you say," Harry asked confused.

"Sit young one. Our story is long in the telling and you must hear it," Slightly apprehensive, Harry perched himself on the edge of the four poster King sized bed, wings still spread wide behind him.

"For as long as I can remember, Dementors have guarded the plane between life and death. As a being dies we feed upon the darkness in their souls. It was only to free them, the innocents I mean. Those deemed damned were sent to Megiddo where heir souls are drained completely. It seemed simple enough until he came.

"Voldemort,"

"Yes, Voldemort. You see the young Slytherin wished to attain immortality. IN fact when he crossed our plane he was very much alive. Though young his power attracted many of us to him. He possessed a strong soul, a dark soul. It was extremely tempting to the young ones. He promised them the souls of innocents. Though that was not our original creed, the soul of the innocent are like drugs to us. They, apparently are sweet, and extremely intoxicating if that's the right word. Judgment impaired by the souls of the pure they followed the young dark wizard across the plane into the world of the living. You notice the Dementors here cannot speak. Having lost their reasoning they've become little more than savage beasts. Cruel pets for the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

Harry sat in silence before the elder dementor.

"I know this seems highly implausible. I shall bring you a gift tomorrow night show you my intentions," striding towards the petite Gryffindor he placed a hand gently on his head. "Sleep young one. There will be time to dwell on this in the morning," slowly a cool relaxing sensation began filling him with a frigid yet comforting peace.

"Wait," Harry whispered.

"Yes,"

"What is your name," There was a long pause. Harry was afraid he'd get no answer when the dementor answered.

"Diaakkus,"

Next Morning

"Harry,"

'Uh,"

"Harry, get up," Draco demanded shaking the young raven haired wizard. He'd had dreams last night, dreams he'd not had since childhood. They'd unnerved him and he wished for the comfort of his conscious mate.

"Muah, What! What," Harry hissed annoyed at his rude awakening.

"Sorry its just…I: Draco stuttered suddenly feeling extremely stupid for waking his mate for such a trivial matter.

"What, are you hungry," Harry questioned running a hand through his long dark tresses. It was really lengthening out. It now nearly reached mid-back.

"No, I …ah hel," Draco sighed , then quickly pressed his lips against those of the still drowsy Gryffindor.

"Huh, what was that for,"

"I was uh… feeling a bit insecure," Draco murmered.  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere Dray," Harry said in a misguided attempt to placate the Draconians fear.

"No, no its not that its…well…,"

"Well what,"

"Ihadnightmares,"

"In English Co. Its six o' clock in the bloody morning," Harry sighed.

"I… had nightmares.," Draco whispered. Lowering his eyes he waited for the ;aughter that he was sure would soon spring forth from his admission. He waited.  
"…" None came.

"Harry,"

"I'm Sorry," the small Gryffindor moaned wrapping his arms round Draco's neck.

"What? Sorry? You didn't do anything," Malfoy answered confused and a bit perplexed at his mates reaction.

"I did, he…he came and you wouldn't wake up, and it was cold, and dark , and you wouldn't wake up," Harry babbled pressing into the broad chest of the young Draconian.

"Here? What do you mean," Draco asked concern coloring his voice with annoyance.

"Diaakkus the dementor."

"Dementor? Are you okay, How are you feeling, want some chocolate," Draco questioned terrified for his mates sanity of mind.

"I'm fine. He only wanted to become allied with me is all. Sorry about the breakdown. Dementors always give m e a horrible sense of the willies," Harry whispered. Hugging him close to himself, Draco picked up his mate and carried him to a well deserved bath.

Snape's Rooms

"Are you ready," Lucius asked his half dozing mate.

"Huh? Ready for what," Snape slurred rolling on his back in order to look into his mates shining silver eyes. Pulling the sated potions master to himself Lucius answered.

"The end, the war, our possible separation,"

"As I can be. The real question however, is whether or no he is ready," Severus replied relaxing in the warm embrace of the blonde Adonis.

"Harry's read. He just needs to realize it. I just hope my son is strong enough to stand by his side.

Night Quidditch Pitch

The night was dark, and deep. The inky hue this eve seemed so impenetrable as to give the illusion of life. Cautiously Harry walked out to the pitch, each whispered footfall on the soft green turf seeming a loud pounding in the black silence of the night. Tonight it would soon begin. Not even Voldemort could resist an opportunity such as this.

"Young Anpyrel," shocked Harry whipped around, a globe of yellow flame glowing in a clawed hand. It was only Diaakkus.

_Geeze Harry get a hold of yourself_. He berated, extinguishing the pulsating light. Taking a deep breath he addressed the dark creature.

"What of your offering."

"It is with me. Having no body to speak of, the transfer was dangerous,"

"What transfer," Harry asked curiosity now tinting his tone.

"Young Anpyrel I give you Sirius Black," Harry blanched. It didn't seem possible_. His God father…alive?_

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Sirius," the petite Gryffindor whispered.

"Harry," He was frozen, he couldn't move.

I'm Sorry

Suddenly he was enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so Sorry! It's all my fault," Harry sobbed shaking.  
"Sorry? What's your fault,' Sirius asked confused and alarmed at his god sons' reaction to his appearance.

"Th..the veil. So stupid! God's why couldn't I learn faster," Harry stammered hardly making sense.

"Bambi, its not your fault. It's mine. I was being careless and that cost me my body. You, you were just there to help," Siriuc whispered running a large hand up and down the gryffindors back.

"I love you Siri,"

"Love you too kiddo. Now come on lets raid the kitchen," Sirius said wrapping an arm round Harry's shoulders and steering him towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

"I can't. It's time," Harry sighed locked to the spot by a certainty he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Time, time for what,"

"Voldemort, he is here," Harry hissed.

**_No, not my godson. Not now_**. Sirius begged the heavens above.

"What can I do,"

"Stand Sirius, just stand with me," walking behind the petite Gryffindor and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"That' I can do,"

**The End**

A/N: After much consideraton I have decided to end this tale here. Not to say this particular chronicle is over. It just means that I believe that I have already achieved the point of this tale. That point was to bring Harry to a place of self assurance and that goal has been reached. Do not fret there will be a third story to finish out this tale. I have just been busy as of late and have not had a chence to truly work on the chapters. Though I will say that the first chapter of the third tale shoud be out by the end of this month. Thank you all sooo much for sticking with this story. Hope to be hearing from you all soon. BBL ;).


End file.
